Forgotten
by Lunar Dreamer
Summary: A mysterious force causes Inuyasha and his Feudal era companions to forget about Kagome and she them! Dealing with the emptiness, troubled emotions, and worried thoughts can be quite a challenge, but they are more than used to challenges!
1. Forget and Recall

_Er-hem! Hello, hello. Welcome to me sad excuse for a story! Forgive tha lameness, and the outta characterness? I'm sure this idea's been done before, but I felt as if I should write it anywhos. So I did. And yes, this is me first fanfic. Please deal with the lameness and such. Hope ye all enjoy it?? Yep! Well…here goes nothing!_

_---_

**Forgotten**

_Chapter One – Forget and Recall_

_'…What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so…strange? It's like…I'm empty inside…like I'm missing something important…but…but what could it be?'_

"Kagome!" With a soft gasp the only daughter of the Higurashi family is jolted from her thoughts. Trying to regain her balance she squeaks and grabs onto the pink fabric of her bedspread in an attempt to remain on the bed. She fails…miserably. With a squeal she falls to the floor, landing hard on her rear.

_"Ooooowwww!!"_ She mumbles, rubbing the offended area tenderly. _"My buuuutttt…"_

"Kagome, dear! Hurry, or your breakfast will get cold!" Kagome blinks and looks up, her brown eyes landing on the alarm clock.

_"AAHH!!! I'll be late!!!"_ In a frantic frenzy the young teenager darts around her room, quickly changing into her clothes and grabbing her backpack before dashing downstairs to the kitchen. "Mornin', Mom!" She greets cheerfully, leaning over the table to grab some snacks. Sõta, her little brother and royal pain in the neck, grins up at her.

"Actually going to school today, Sister?" Kagome looks down at him with great confusion, as does her mother. Sõta blinks, looking rather lost himself.

"What do you mean by that, Sõta?" He blinks again, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I…dunno…" Kagome gives him the classic 'you are so strange' look that all sisters are entitled to before she gives her mother a quick hug and races towards the door.

"I've gotta go! I told my friends I'd meet them early! Bye!" At this she slips on her shoes and hightails it out the door. Once outside she pauses before the family shrine, her brown gaze locked onto the ancient doors.

_'That's funny. Why do I feel like I should go in? It's…it's just an old well…we're not even supposed to go inside!'_ Shaking her head to clear her mind of such silly thoughts she continues on her way. A few moments later she pauses again, this time coming to a complete stop before a large impressive work of plant life. _'The God Tree.'_ Cocking her head slightly she looks up at the bare spot on the large tree's trunk where the bark has vanished from the surface. _'It's been that way forever…'_ Two brown eyes flicker up to gaze at a slight dint in the wood, where something powerful had entered. _'It was a seal…a seal used to…imprison…' _Kagome gives a gasp as someone places a hand on her shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts once again.

"Kagome-chan! There you are! We were beginning to worry, so we came to track you down!" Ayumi grins at her brilliantly, her dark curly hair bopping up and down slightly as she grabs her friend's arm and leads her down the path. Kagome glances briefly over her shoulder to look back upon the large tree.

_'Right…school. But still…it's like I'm missing something…something important…but what could it be? And…why do I feel like…the God Tree has a secret just for me?'_ She gives a soft smile and stifles a giggle. _'Wow! That sounded almost poetic!'_ Ayumi tugs on her arm again with a gentle bout of laughter and pulls her down the steep stairs leading towards the road. "All right! All right! I'm coming!" Kagome laughs as well and follows without any more hesitation.

Two more girls wait at the bottom of the steps. Eri, with her dark brown hair pulled back by the yellow band she's never seen without, playfully tugs on Yuka's own short black hair. Both teens laugh, especially when Yuka turns around to tickle Eri in the ribs. Ayumi gives a cheerful call, catching their attention. They turn towards the other two, grinning widely.

"There they are!"

"Kagome-chan! What took you?"

"Ohh…it was nothing! Now come on! We're going to be late!"

---

Clawed fingers lazily submerge themselves into the cool waters and move slowly in an idle circle. Two impassive eyes of melted gold watch with little interest as the bubbling stream ripples and gurgles, playing soft tinkering fluid music as it dances around the rocks and those glittering claws.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" The extremely bored hanyou looks up in the most uncaring manner towards the call. Shippo breaks through the underbrush with a soft squeal and pounces upon his unsuspecting friend. Inuyasha growls softly and pulls his hand out of the water, his pointed white ears twitching slightly in fake annoyance. In truth he's rather glad Shippo came, for he's bored beyond belief at the moment.

"Whadda want, you little pest?" He grumbles, smirking slightly as he pries the squirming kitsune off his haori.

"It's Sango and Miroku!" Inuyasha instantly leans down, glaring at the small fox intensely.

"What about them!?" Try as he might he can't help but be a little worried. They are, after all, his friends…and he's never had true friends before. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, if he were to lose his friends, he might never feel truly happy again…if what he is now is happy, for at the moment he feels a bit…hollow…

"They don't remember!" The hanyou cocks a brow, peering down at the frantic fox with confusion. Shippo groans softly and tugs at his hair in exasperation. "I asked Sango when she thought Kagome was going to come back with the supplies and…and she asked who Kagome was!!!! Miroku had no idea who I was talking about either!!" Inuyasha stares at him for a moment, his golden gaze even more confused.

"…Ka…Kagome? Who is…" Shippo gasps sharply, his green eyes watering up instantly.

"Oh no! Inuyasha! You can't have forgotten Kagome, too!!! How could you forget Ka…" Suddenly the little fox finds himself being set rather gently on the ground. Inuyasha turns away from him slightly, so that the kitsune can only see his silhouette. Crossing his legs, then his arms, the hanyou stares at the bubbling stream before him, his golden gaze slightly hazy.

"…Kagome…" Those melted pools of gold narrow in deep thought. _'I…know that name…'_

_'Inuyasha! Stop squirming! Please, just let me take a look!'_

_'Stay away from me, wench!'_

_'Oh please! I just want to make sure you're okay!'_

_'I told you, I'm fine! I heal fast, remember!?'_

_'Yes, I know! But still, I just want to make sure…' A low growl sounds out, followed by a soft grumble. 'Fine, whatever …'_

_There's a light gasp, then a pained sigh. 'Oh Inuyasha! You are hurt!'_

_'Keh! This is nothin'!'_

_'…Inuyasha…let me wrap it up…please?'_

_'Huh…?'_

_'…Please?'_

_'…Fine…just…it's not that big of a deal…really…'_

_'Still…it'll help with the pain…'_

_'Keh. I can handle pain…I do it all the time!'_

_'Yes…I know…but that doesn't mean I'm going to just sit and let you suffer! Now hold still…this might sting a bit…'_

_'…Kagome? Why…why do you…I mean…'_

_'…I'm your friend…'_

_'…F-friend?'_

_'Of course, you silly Baka!'_

_A low growl then, 'Hey! Who's a Baka!?'_

_Gentle laughter sounds out before, 'You are, you Baka!'_

_'Why you…'_

_'Eeee!!!' A soft giggle follows the squeal, then another bout of gentle laughter trickles out… 'Inuyasha, sit down!' Instantly there's a loud thud._

_'ARUGH!'_

_A soft gasp of surprise issues forth, followed by an angry growl and a sheepish, '…oops…sorry!'_

Golden eyes widen as the memories come rushing back, still fuzzy with many gaps, but clear enough…

The first time he smelled her, confused at why she reminded him of Kikyo, yet possessed a scent so much sweeter and sought-after then the older miko's. The hanyou yelling at her to shut up so he could protect her like he truly wanted to do. The intense pain and even fear that hit him unbelievably hard when he thought he'd lost her. Inuyasha, turned human, resting his head in her lap as he groggily tells her that he really does like her scent. Kagome leaning against his shoulder as she thanks him for lending her his haori due to the chilly night. The miko truly rubbing his ears for the first time to find with great delight the results of her tender touch. Inuyasha picking her up bridal-style after she twisted her ankle, and her blush of thanks. A cry of mixed sorrow and delight as Kagome runs to her hanyou friend and wraps her arms around him in a deep embrace, so relived to find him in one piece. Inuyasha sailing though the treetops, Kagome giggling as she rides on his back, her laughter joyous and welcome, bringing a small and rare smile to the hanyou's face. The miko bandaging his numerous wounds as she scolds him, trying her best not to let on how worried she had been. Inuyasha chasing her around the fields in false anger as she laughs, knowing they're just playing. The many nights spent in the grass, lying side by side as they discuss anything and everything…

Shippo gently lays a hand on the hanyou's leg in an attempt to get his attention. Inuyasha stands up abruptly, his fangs bared as he growls softly.

"Kagome…_I…I almost…forgot her_…" The hanyou growls threateningly and clutches his fists, his own claws digging into his palms. "…How…how could I…_forget_…?"

"Inuyasha!" Shippo jumps onto his shoulder and leans forward eagerly, his green eyes glittering. "Something's really wrong! Sango and Miroku have forgotten Kagome completely! And you almost did too!!! We need to get her back here! Maybe once she's here things will return to normal?"

Inuyasha only glares at the ground at first, not really reacting to the little kitsune's words. But then he nods shortly and turns around quickly, almost sending Shippo off balance. The tiny fox clings to the hanyou's shoulder as he bounds off towards the cabin they're currently residing in. One way or another, they'll figure this out…

---

_Well…there ye go! The end of tha first chappie! Hope it wasn't too bad or anything! Reviews are very welcome!!! I can't offer anything other then uber thanks and lots uh luv in return!!! Squee!!! So review peoples! I'm sure they'll make me happy. .- And uh happy writer-wanna-be means better future chappies! Yep. Well…lots of luv! Tootles!!!_


	2. Schoolwork and Forgetfulness

_Hello again! I'm baaccckk!!! Did you miss me?!? listens to the crickets chirping then bursts into giggles Awww…thaz okay! Well anywhos, welcome to the second chappie of this fic! I'm unbelievably ecstatic that those who read the first chappie liked it so much!!! Your reviews made me soooo happy!!! Yep, they did! This chappies for you guys!!! But first, a few quick review replies!!_

Crazed Fuzzle _- giggles Fuzzle. That is so kawaii! Anywhos!! Thank you so much!!! I'm tickled to death that you like my story so much!! But the best one!? blushes deeply I d-doubt it…but thank you! I'm glad you like my descriptive style!!! Sorry that it's not in past tense, but yeah…I have some trouble writing that way. Doesn't really suit me, so I write in present. Sorry if that makes it hard to read!! And oh! Sõta's name! It's spelled that way in the Manga, at least the colored ones, so…yeah. blinks Yep._

Kiramataru-chan_ – Awwww!!! Thank you so much!!! blushes and waves hand sheepishly P-please…no bowing! And I'm no master! giggles As for the enemy, you'll hear from him laters. The fun thing is…he isn't really an 'enemy'…not exactly. wink wink_

_---_

**Forgotten**

_Chapter Two – Schoolwork and Forgetfulness_

"_ARUGH!!! _Why am I so behind on my homework!?" Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka watch with great amusement as their friend tugs on her hair frantically, her eyes welling up with hysterical tears. "How can I possibly have such a low grade in Math!?! What on earth is wrong with my scores!?" Kagome groans and slams her head down on her desk, wrapping her arms around her head tearfully, her shoulders shaking with typical teenager sobs over schoolwork.

"Well you're always absent, Kagome-chan…or at least you were…" Watering brown eyes peek at Ayumi curiously. With a slight sniffle Kagome lifts her head.

"I…I was?"

"Uhhh, yeah?" Yuka cocks her head slightly and crosses her arms. "You were always getting hurt, or were really ill! We hardly ever got to see you!" Ayumi and Eri nod in agreement.

"Yeah…" Eri chimes in, walking over to place her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "But you've been here for over four weeks straight now! It's like…a new record or something!" Kagome just blinks, her brown gaze locked onto something that just isn't there, her thoughts running away.

_'Always ill? But I'm hardly ever sick! And what accidents!? I'm not that clumsy! But…if I wasn't really sick or hurt…then…where was I?'_

"An' to celebrate!" Kagome gives a faint jump as Eri grins brilliantly at her. "We'll eat out at McDonald's! My treat!" Unable to help herself, Kagome grins and gets out of her seat. As she picks up her books, Yuka and Ayumi squeal softly and exchange high fives.

"Score! McDonald's!"

"And Eri-chan's paying! Somebody babysat this weekend!" Eri grins and her friends laugh as she performs a little spin in the aisle.

"Hai! Great pay too! Burgers for everyone!" The four friends giggle happily and make their way out of the schoolroom, exchanging mindless gossip and chitchat. Kagome pauses just outside the door, her brown gaze hazing over slightly.

_'Something's wrong…why would I miss so much school? And why can't I remember being sick or anything?'_

"Kagome-chan!"

"Oh! Coming!"

---

"You mean you don't remember her at all?" Sango and Miroku shake their heads in unison, both looking bewildered. Shippo groans softly and tugs on his light brown hair. "How can you not remember?" Kirara, from her spot on Sango's lap, gives a sudden mew and bows her head slightly. "You remember her, don't you Kirara!?" The little kitsune scampers over to join his feline-like friend with a relieved grin. Kirara nods again and squeaks in agreement. Sango looks down at her pet with confusion.

"Kirara? You remember this girl too?" She pauses for a slight moment to look up at Inuyasha, who's sitting against the wall of the cabin, completely silent. His gaze is locked on the floor, and he hasn't said a word since he and Shippo came back. Miroku leans over from his spot against the wall in order to look down at the small fox pacing in Sango's lap.

"Shippo, Inuyasha, and even Kirara recall this…Kagome…but we do not? How is this possible?"

"You're not demons." Everyone turns to look at the hanyou still staring blankly at the floor. Shippo scurries over to sit on Inuyasha's knee. The silver-haired teen doesn't even note his presence. "Shippo remembers Kagome completely. I…I only partly remember her…it's still kinda fuzzy. If Shippo hadn't said anything…I may not have remembered her at all. But you two are humans. You can't recall her at all…so maybe it has t' do with our demon blood." Miroku and Sango exchange a reflective gaze before the monk smirks and cocks his head at Inuyasha.

"Amazing. You actually figured this out on your own." Inuyasha growls threateningly and flashes his fangs before climbing to his feet abruptly, sending Shippo tumbling to the floor as the hanyou turns his back to his friends.

"Keh! I'm going t' find her!" He almost hisses before storming out of the small cabin. The three friends remaining inside blink in surprise. After a moment Sango grins and leans over to snatch Shippo in a humorous embrace. The little fox giggles happily and squirms in her grasp.

"Oh Shippo-chan! Tell us!" Sango singsongs, holding the laughing kitsune still. Miroku grins as well and tickles the kitsune's sides playfully with his right hand, as his left isn't exactly working. In their last battle his shoulder had been impaled by a rather large and nasty demon trying to steal the Shikon shards. That was one of the reasons the young miko had left. She had gone to get more medical supplies so she could properly treat the horrible wound. But that had been over four weeks ago, and the wound has not healed despite the herbs and bandages applied often…

"Yes, Shippo… Tell us everything about this Kagome…" Both the priest and demon huntress have the feeling that the miko is someone special…especially to Inuyasha. So naturally, they want to know more…

---

"Arugh…why can't…I get…thru…??" Inuyasha kneels on the bone-riddled floor of the old well, his golden gaze staring unseeingly at the ground. His claws dig deeper into the gray dirt, widening the hole. Breathing heavily not quite from the effort of digging, but rather from the surge of emotions swirling deep within, he pauses in his work, his pointed canine ears pressing flat against his head. _'Why…why can't I get t' her?_'

Letting out a low moan the hanyou pulls back to rest against the smooth large stones of the well. He crosses his arms and sighs softly, closing his golden eyes almost in defeat. Almost…

'_I'll get thru…there's gotta be a way. I'm not gonna give up…'_

---

"Kagome-chan? What's wrong?" Yuka rests her elbows on the white tabletop and studies her friend with suspicion. Kagome gives a faint jump and looks up with surprise. Yuka merely rolls her eyes. "My aren't we jumpy. Now…what's wrong with you?"

"Wrong?" The pretty young teen grins sheepishly and looks down at the hamburger in her hands. "…Nothing's wrong…"

"Yeah right!" Eri chides, wagging her finger in a playful scolding manner at her friend. "You've only taken one bite outta that burger! I didn't pay for it just to sit in your hands! Now eat it!" Kagome grins sheepishly and smiles. After a moment she takes a bite and chews thoughtfully, her gaze turning slightly hazy. Yuka and Eri exchange worried glances. Ayumi only grins brilliantly and munches on her own burger before going slightly starry eyed.

"So…how's your boyfriend?" Her three friends blink and stare at her in surprise. Kagome frowns faintly, looking confused.

_"Boy…boyfriend?_ I don't have a…boyfriend…" Ayumi cocks her head, bewildered.

"But…what about that violent, selfish, double-crossing, hot-tempered, jealous boy? I thought he…was…wait a moment…"

"Ayumi…what on earth are you talking about?" Yuka inquires, glaring at her friend with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah…" Kagome agrees, her voice slightly shaky. "I…I don't know anyone…like that…" Her voice trails off as she drops her gaze to her burger again, for she suddenly feels very lost and confused.

"Are…are you sure?" Ayumi flushes slightly and pokes at her french-fries absentmindedly. "I could have sworn…there…was…" She lets out a giggle and blushes even more as she rests her cheek on her hand. "Silly me! Must have just been imagining things or something! Maybe it was someone else's boyfriend! Or…yeah…" The four girls go quite for a short while, unsure of what to say. After a good many minutes of tense silence, Eri smiles and starts talking about school. Yuka and Ayumi gladly join in, eager to discuss something…anything really.

Kagome on the other hand remains silent, her brown gaze locked onto her hamburger. A boyfriend? A _violent, selfish, double-crossing, hot-tempered, jealous_ boyfriend? With her!? Impossible! And yet…at the same time…it sounds so…familiar…

---

_Well there it is! The second chappie! beams I hope it was worthy of your reading time!!! blushes deeply If not, I'm so sorry! But yeah…giggles Hope you guys really did enjoy it! And if it's not too much trouble, reviews would be awesome!!! Feed back is quite helpful actually!!! Let me know whatcha think and such! hugs all her readers then offers virtual candies for the junkies and fruits/veggies for her fellow health nuts Lots of luv ta ya all!!_

_And oh yes! Not really sure if there are any 'McDonald's' in Japan, but yeah. They have something very close! Hee hee._


	3. So Many Questions

_Yay! Chappie three! And Lookit!! Three reviews!!! -coos happily- To be honest, I wasn't sure I'd get any reviews at all!! So yay!!! Thanks so much!! Reviews make me so happy!! -grins impishly- Now...the story!!_

---

**Forgotten**

_Chapter Three - So Many Questions_

"_Why can't I get t' her!?"_ Inuyasha pounds the ground in anger, his golden eyes flashing with a deep pain and intense fury. With a growl very close in sound to a moan, he slams his fists into the ground again before resting his forehead on his left hand, his eyes fluttering shut as he breathes out slowly. He's getting upset…and there's no real reason.

Except…he can't get to Kagome. Sango and Miroku have completely forgotten her. _He _had almost forgotten her. Now that he thinks upon it…it seems so impossible. How on earth could he have forgotten Kagome of all people!? After all they've been through…after everything they've done together…after all the memories, sorrowful and joyful, pained and heart-felt…he had almost forgotten it all. And there's still so much that he can't remember fully. It just doesn't make sense! How could this happen!?

"_Kagome!"_ Sharp claws scratch into the dirt angrily. _"Damn it!! W-why can't I…?_ Damn…" Letting out a sigh he bows his head again and closes his eyes wearily.

"Inuyasha?" The hanyou looks up slowly, not really keen on interacting with anyone at the moment, save for a certain time-traveling miko. "…It's time for dinner…" Shippo climbs down the wall as he speaks, his tail swishing slightly as he moves. Landing silently on the bottom he looks up at Inuyasha with dull eyes of green. "…You've been out here for almost _five hours_…you gotta be hungry…"

There's no response at first, so the little kitsune sighs softly and climbs into the hanyou's lap. Inuyasha looks down at him in faint surprise. He's not really startled, nor is he upset at the tiny fox's sudden act of affection. It's as if he's numb, and not able to react in any manner…

"…You'll get through…somehow." Shippo smiles faintly, his little fangs glittering in the small amount of moonlight filtering down into the well. Inuyasha blinks slightly, looking bewildered only to the smallest degree. The small fox grins even wider and tugs on his furry toes childishly. "I have faith in you. You've always come through for Kagome before! This time'll be no different!" The hanyou stares at him for a moment, completely lost. But then he seems to regain the spark that had dimmed a short while before. With a smirk he ruffles Shippo's hair, earning a happy squeal of protest from the kitsune. Standing up, the little fox in his arms, Inuyasha bounds up the well's walls and lands silently on the ledge.

"Thanks, pest." He comments casually before shoving the demon child onto his shoulder. Shippo giggles and clings to the red fabric with a grin.

"You're welcome!"

"So…what did Sango make for dinner?"

---

Mrs. Higurashi hums softly as she puts the last few touches on the family's dinner. She pauses suddenly and looks down at the food lying on the counter top. For some reason she made quite a lot for dinner…especially in the meat department. _'Strange…now why did I do that?'_ With a soft giggle she starts to set the table. _'Silly me…but for a moment there…I could have sworn we were expecting company…'_

---

The sun had set a while ago, and the moon now takes residence in the sky, its soft light illuminating the shrine with a peaceful glow. Kagome stands just outside the large wooden doors hiding the old bone-eaters well from view. Not really thinking upon her actions she steps forward and opens the doors slowly, her hands slipping on the ancient wood. Moonlight floods into the room as she steps into it, her brown eyes narrowing as she attempts to adjust to the change in light.

'_Why…why am I even here?'_ Placing a hand over her chest Kagome slowly walks down the stairs, the old steps creaking slightly under her feet. _'Why? Because. Because there's something here for me…something important. But what? And why do I know…it's a secret?' _Cautiously she approaches the well and reaches out towards it, her fingers shaking. Lying her hand on the old stone she peers down into the darkness that stirs at the bottom of the deep hole. _'That's funny…why is it open? Shouldn't there be a cover or something?'_

A sudden wind picks up, startling the young teen. With a gasp Kagome turns around, only to stumble backwards. Letting out a soft scream she tumbles back, tripping over the old stones at the well's base and falling into the deep hole. Reaching out she struggles to grab onto something, anything, but her fingers snatch only air. She falls quickly, but only for a short time, before she slams into the ground with a low groan of pain.

"_Owww_…oh man…that _really_ hurt…" She sits up stiffly, rubbing her back tenderly. Brown eyes flicker upwards to look at the well's top, where the moonlight shimmers down in a flickering stream of a warm soft glow. _'…Woah…that was scary…but…for a moment there…falling felt…familiar somehow…'_ Letting out a soft laugh she shakes her head and tries to sit up.

_Why can't I get t' her!_

Kagome gasps and falls back down with a soft squeak. "Who's there!? Where are you?" She demands, pushing herself back against the stone wall of the old well as she speaks. Frightened brown eyes dart about, trying to find the source of the strange voice. It had been so faint, but at the same time it was if the speaker was right next to her…

_Kagome!_

She gasps again and presses her back against the wall completely. That voice…she knows that voice! But…from where? "Who…who are you? H-how do you know me!?" Her cheeks flush slightly, as she has the feeling she won't get an answer.

_Damn it!! W-why can't I…? Damn…_

Kagome blinks, her shoulders relaxing a bit. She knows that voice…it sooths her, despite the fact that the speaker is obviously upset. "…I know you…" She mutters softly, bowing her head and closing her eyes. _'…Whoever it is…they're looking for me…they're trying to get to me…but…but why?'_

"Kagome! Neechan!! It's time for dinner!! Kagome? Where are you!?" Snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome gives a sigh and climbs to her feet. Much to her surprise she finds herself scaling the well's wall as if it's nothing. Upon landing on the other side she blinks and turns around to stare back down into the darkness coiling at the bottom of the deep hole.

'…_Woah…why do I fell like…I've done that before?'_

"Kagome!!!" She lets out a sigh at Sõta's call.

"Coming!"

---

"Inuyasha?" Shippo scratches at his ear with a little foot, much like the hanyou tends to do at times. "…Do you mind if…um…" Inuyasha looks over at the kitsune in the most annoyed manner. Miroku and Sango have already fallen asleep in a rather cute position, both leaning up against the wall. The monk has his head resting on Sango's shoulder, and she's resting her head against his; Kirara has curled up with her mistress, leaving the cabin rather quiet and lonely. Both Shippo and Inuyasha are wide-awake, however, and are missing a certain miko greatly.

"Whadda want, runt?" Inuyasha yawns, flashing his fangs as he shifts a bit against the wall in an attempt to get somewhat comfortable. As usual he's sitting up, for he rarely sleeps lying down. Shippo, on the other hand, is just sitting in the middle of the floor, looking rather lost. The little kitsune glances up at Inuyasha with a faint sigh before he shakes his head and adverts his gaze.

"Nothing. Never mind." Two golden eyes peer suspiciously at the small fox slouching a few feet away. Shippo must be missing Kagome quite a lot at the moment. Normally he sleeps at her side, curled up in her warm embrace. Whenever she isn't here, he sleeps with Sango, but she's already fast asleep, leaving the little kitsune with no one to curl up with. Inuyasha lets out a sigh and leans over. Shippo gives a faint squeak of surprise as the hanyou wraps his clawed fingers around the fox's fluffy tail and drags him close. "Ack! Inuyasha! What are you…!?"

"Aww, shut up, pest." Inuyasha sighs and plops the kitsune on his knee. Shippo blinks, caught by surprise, before he grins brilliantly and scurries to sit in the hanyou's lap. Golden eyes roll upwards in fake annoyance, but even Inuyasha is unable to hold back a small smirk as the tiny fox quickly gets comfortable in his lap. Letting out a small yawn, his little fangs glittering, Shippo lies his head down on the hanyou's knee and closes his eyes in contentment.

"_Good night,"_ he mutters sleepily before finally allowing himself to slip off into dreamland. Inuyasha peers down at the small form huddled down in his lap for a moment before he smirks again and crosses his arms, tucking his hands into his haori's sleeves as he often does.

"_Keh."_ He grumbles, closing his own eyes as he listens to the night's soothing sounds, his canine ears forever making note of the nighttime noises, listening in for any sign of danger. After a moment he relaxes a bit more, feeling slightly at ease despite his worry over Kagome and the puzzle of all the memory loss. Opening one golden eye only half way to peer down at the now slumbering Shippo, he smirks again, somehow pleased. _"…G'night."_

---

_Tadar!! -twitches- Sorry for such a long wait! Been having a tough time as of late. No worries, though! Lil ol' me always bounces back!!! Boing!!! -bounces up and down as if to prove her point- Wheee!!! Review time!!! They are much liked!! I adore readers who tell me what they think!! It always makes me feel betta, and believe me...I need ta feel betta! -hugs her readers/reviewers- Thanks! And tootles!!_


	4. Pain Comes in Many Forms

_Gomen nasai! I'm so sorry! It's been a real long time since I've updated, and boy oh boy, am I sorry! Lots of Drama, Tears, as well as Laughter...and that's only in MY life! giggles sheepsihly The story however...well I've written more! I know I've got two very eager 'fans' out there, one who asked me to update soon, and I'm sooooo sorry I couldn't do it sooner! I should be able to update every week or so now, however, maybe even more! So here it is! Enjoy! _

---

**Forgotten**

_Chapter Four - Pain Comes in Many Forms_

Sango chews on her bottom lip slightly as she tries her hardest to be gentle. Carefully she pulls down the collar of Miroku's robes, exposing his wounded shoulder to the cool morning air. The monk keeps his gaze to the side, his cheeks slightly flushed not only from the pain shooting through his shoulder, but also due to the fact that it's Sango tending to his injury. For some reason there's this notion that she's not the one who normally does so.

"How does it feel, Houshi-sama?" Sango mutters softly, her own cheeks tinted pink. She's trying her best to be gentle, but she knows she's hurting him nonetheless. The demon had impaled him straight through his left shoulder; luckily he hadn't lost complete use of his arm. He's still able to move it around, but not without wincing in pain. Even worse is the fact that the herbs and treatments they know don't seem to be working at all. It's hurting him terribly, but he tries his best not to show it…

"It's fine, Lady Sango…" He mumbles, not very comfortable with her worrying over _him _of all people. When she starts to unravel the bandage, however, he inhales sharply, his skin paling to an unhealthy shade. Sango gasps softly and pulls back her hands as if burned.

"Oh! I'm…I'm sorry!" Not willing to hear her so upset, Miroku pants in a slightly pained manner and waves his right hand weakly in disagreement.

"No…I'm…I'm fine…_r-really_…" Sango just gazes at him sadly for a moment, her eyes glittering softly. Shaking her head she takes the bandages in hand once again and continues to take them off, as it's time to exchange them for fresh ones.

"Houshi-sama…you are a _terrible _liar." He smirks faintly and turns just a bit to look at her. She smiles gently at him, and he returns it _without_ hesitation this time…

---

"Hmmm…" Kagome sits at her desk, her deep brown eyes locked onto the open book on her desktop. "…Algebra has to be the worst subject on the planet!" Letting out a groan she throws herself down, wrapping her arms around her head as she buries her face in her math book's pages. "_Arugh_…why am I so behind! This doesn't make any sense!" Somebody knocks on her door, surprising her into sliding off her chair. "Ack!" Landing hard on her rear once again she groans and rubs the tender area. _"Oww…_my poor butt_…jeeze, third time I've fallen off something in two days…"_

"Kagome, sweetie? Are you alright?"

"Oww…yeah, Mom…come on in." The door opens slowly before her mother steps fully into the room. She holds a large white box in her hands, and she's looking down at it in the most bewildered way. "Mom? What's that for?" Kagome climbs to her feet as she looks to the box with great curiosity. Her mother merely shakes her head and shrugs slightly before smiling gently.

"To be truthful, I really have no idea…" Kagome blinks.

"You…don't?" Her mother smiles again and shakes her head, stifling a confused giggle as she hands over the box. Kagome takes it and slips open the lid; numerous medicines, ointments, bandages, and sewing supplies line the white box's interior. "A…medical kit?" Mrs. Higurashi nods in agreement as she clasps her hands together.

"Hai. Only…I'm not sure why I put it together. For some reason or another I made it up for you…to use on…a friend…I think…" Cheeks darkening pink her mother giggles much like a schoolgirl. "Silly me! Well…umm…dinner will be ready shortly!" At this she waves cheerfully and slips out of the room, leaving her daughter in a state of confusion and shock.

"…She made this for me? To use on a…friend?" Kagome stares down at the open box in her hands almost blankly. _'But…all my friends are fine…aren't they?'_ Setting the kit on her desk the young teen sighs and brings up her hand to rest on her left shoulder. _'And why would I need to help them? Couldn't they just go to the hospital or something?'_ After a moment she looks down at her hand resting just above her collarbone. _'…Someone did get hurt…really badly…in the shoulder…'_ Pulling back her hand she winces slightly and walks over to her bed, where she plops down in defeat. _'…But…who is it? And…and why is it only I can help them?'_ After a moment she sighs and falls backwards to look up at her ceiling. _'…Why do I feel like I'm missing something important?'_

_---_

Inuyasha peers down the well with dim golden eyes, his fangs bared slightly as he lets loose a soft growl. Maybe he can't get through because deep down he fears not being able to. Maybe the reason the well's not working is because he thinks it's not.

"I can do this…" He growls softly, mainly to himself, but partly to Shippo, who's perched on the stone next to him. "…I'll get thru this time…" The little kitsune looks over at him with expecting eyes of green.

"Really?" He questions eagerly, hope slipping through his tone. They've tried this many times over, and each time they'd come up with the same exact result…Inuyasha landing on the well's bottom with an angry growl of disappointment.

"Yeah. It'll be different. I'll get t' Kagome this time. You'll see." Shippo grins and hugs his tail as he nods.

"Hai! Go for it!" The hanyou leans over the well's edge, his golden gaze locked onto the bottom. He can do this. If he thinks he can, he can, right? That's all there is to it…

"See ya later, runt." At this Inuyasha jumps into the dark well once again. Shippo squeaks softly and leans over the edge just in time to see a flash of bright blue light. The little kitsune squeaks with glee and jumps up and down happily.

"He did it! _YES! _He did it, he did it_, he did it!"_

_---_

Inuyasha lands on the other side of the well with a soft grunt; the annoying sounds of loud motorized vehicles called cars and trucks along with the faint laughter of children reach his canine ears. Strange odors that he can't quite place as well as Kagome's scent flood his nose. Inuyasha lets out a soft gasp as his legs give out from underneath him and he falls to his knees. He did it. He made it to her time. The hanyou lets out his breath in a rush of relief. He actually made it.

Not willing to waste any more time, Inuyasha quickly bounds up the well with ease. Upon landing at the top he pauses suddenly, an abrupt thought coming to mind. If Sango and Miroku have completely forgotten Kagome, and he almost lost all memories of her…does that mean she doesn't remember either? That could be why she didn't come back. Or maybe…maybe she couldn't because of the well. However, the more he thinks on it, the more Inuyasha fears that it's due to the loss of memory.

"…Damn it…"

---

Dinner was delicious, as usual, and Kagome's quite content after such a good meal followed by a nice shower. Sitting down on her bed, now clothed in her pajamas, the teen attempts to rub her hair try with her towel. Despite the fact that she's rather happy, she can't quite shake off this strange feeling of emptiness that she's been having lately.

Letting out a yawn she finishes drying her long hair to some degree, leaving it damp, but dry enough to deal with. Besides, she's awfully tired, and sleep seems like a great idea. She's awfully worn down, like she's been pushing herself much to hard. It's strange though, for school isn't that much of a strain, save for maybe math.

After tossing the damp towel back into the bathroom, Kagome returns to her room and sits down on her bed slowly. Brown eyes flicker to the window and she frowns softly. _'Funny…for a second there I felt like I was being watched…'_ Shaking her head she pushes that thought aside and lies down on her pillow, her eyes fluttering shut as she yawns. Perhaps she's just imagining things…or maybe she's just been watching too many horror movies…

_Feel safe and sleep…even if it's just for tonight_.

Those brown orbs snap back open as she sits up in surprise. Why on earth had she thought that of all things? Turning around she looks down at the pink cover she's lying on. Such strange things she's been thinking lately. Yawning softly she lies back down, moving slowly. Just as she begins to slip off into dreamland, she frowns softly and sits back up again. Looking down at her arms she frowns once more, a strange feeling bubbling up in her chest.

"Wh…what am I missing?" She questions the air, her eyes watering up as she hugs herself in hopes of feeling comfort from her own embrace. "…I…I don't normally sleep with a stuffed animal or anything…do I?" She sniffles softly and shakes her head before pulling up her legs. Resting her arms on her knees she rests her cheek against her left shoulder and sighs. "…I feel…empty…" Letting out another sigh she lies down again, curled up in a ball. Hugging her legs against her chest she once more closes her eyes and attempts to fall asleep...

Unknown to her, someone sits just outside her window, watching sadly. Inuyasha sighs softly and runs his fingers through his hair, his claws slicing through the silver strands with ease. Kagome used to love brushing his hair, even if just from lack of nothing better to do. He would always complain, but deep down he rather liked it. It gave him the strange sensation that he was being groomed by his mate…if Kagome were his mate that is. Still, he liked it…

Letting out a soft growl the hanyou shifts a bit in the tree he sits perched in. He had seen her come in, watched her dry her hair, and heard every word she spoke. It pains him, really, for she can't remember anything. What hurts even worse, however, is the fact that she doesn't remember him…and feels empty without the knowledge of his and the others' existence. Tomorrow…tomorrow he'll go to her in person, and hopefully help her remember…

---

_Bleh! Not my best work, but I'm trying! Hope my two 'adoring fans' enjoyed it! Send Reviews! Makes me happy! And me behing happy equals...better chapters! WOO! does a lil dance Abayo! (See ya!)_


	5. I Know Your Face

_I quite plainly dedicate this chapter to Lil-Yasha (or Lil-Brit, as I have dubbed her!), as well as to her new baby brother! I bet he is most kawaii! giggles and bounces up and down So this chapter is for you, Lil-Brit, in honor of your new sibling, as well as your amazing stories! (To the few readers I have, please! You must go read her work! Truly astounding!) And now, your chapter! I hope you enjoy it!_

---

**Forgotten**

_Chapter Five - I Know Your Face_

Two sparkling orbs of melted gold. Long flowing strands of pure white…no… silver, hair. Glittering fangs in a smirking smile. Strong arms and clawed hands. Part monster, part human…a hybrid not belonging anywhere.

"_I know you…"_ Kagome grumbles, rolling over on her bed in a troubled sleep. _"…I know you,"_ she mumbles again, squeezing her eyes tighter as the alarm clock besides her bed bursts into sound, sending chills down her spine. Her dream vanishes, submerging deep within her mind as she yawns sleepily. The alarm screeches again, seeming louder then ever in tone. "…Alright…alright…I'm up…_arugh_…" Reaching out lazily she grabs for the pesky thing. Slender fingers graze the snooze button, resulting in a nice soothing silence.

Kagome yawns widely and sits up, her every move watched, unknown to her. When she begins to change clothes, however, the hanyou perched outside her window hurriedly turns his back to her, his cheeks a rare and rather interesting shade of pink.

Inuyasha waits semi-patiently as Kagome gets ready for school, pauses to look at the medical kit on her desk, races downstairs, eats her breakfast, and then finally leaves the house; Sõta races ahead, eager to meet his friends. Kagome walks on alone, moving slowly, her head bowed as she lets her thoughts race. Inuyasha leaps down from the tree silently and follows her, wondering when to grab her attention. He skids to a stop, however, when she comes into full view again.

Kagome stands inside the fencing surrounding the God Tree; her backpack lies unwanted against the wooden planks as its owner studies the large tree before her. Inuyasha stands perfectly still, his eyes wide in surprise and hidden pain. Kagome bows her head once in respect to the great tree. Slender fingers reach up and graze the soft ancient wood almost tenderly; sorrowful brown eyes full of confusion and a sense of great loss peer up at the faint dent in the bark.

"…_I'm missing something…no…someone…"_ She mutters softly, her eyes welling up with tears. She feels so empty and confused. Resting her cheek against the smooth wood, she sighs sadly. It's been four weeks since it started, and everyday it gets worse. She's missing something from her life…something very important. _'…Who am I missing? Is it because I don't have…him…wait…is it a he?' _She pauses slightly before closing her eyes._ 'Yes…it's a he. Is it…because…he…isn't here…that I feel…empty? But who is he? How do I know him?'_

"Ka…Kagome?" She tenses up and jerks away from the tree's trunk, her eyes widening with fear and alarm. That voice…it sounds so strange…and at the same time…familiar. She's heard it before…she's heard it recently. It hits her with a start. The well! Slowly she turns around, the wind suddenly picking up, sending her long dark hair into a dance around her damp cheeks. There, standing just a few feet away…is a boy. An extraordinary boy…

The sun lights up his features, illuminating his golden gazeas well as the shimmering mane of waist-long silver hair dancing around his face and shoulders. Two triangular dog-like ears give a faint twitch as she stares at him. The boy shifts a bit, and then extends a hand, long claws glittering.

"_Kagome…" _She gasps sharply and takes a step back, her stare fearful as she presses against the tree's supporting trunk. Golden eyes widen slightly, suddenly appearing almost…hurt, and the strange boy pulls back his hand swiftly. "…Kagome…" She tenses up instantly, pressing back harder against the rough bark, too startled to run.

"What…what do you want from me?" She demands, her voice quavering slightly as she struggles to be strong. _'If only I had my bow!'_ Brown eyes widen slightly_. 'Wait a moment…bow? I've never shot an arrow in my life! …Right?'_ She snaps out of her thoughts quickly when the stranger takes a few steps forward, stopping just a foot away. With him so close, Kagome gasps sharply. He's so…familiar…and…those golden eyes are so sorrowful. Somehow she knows…they shouldn't look that way…

"_Kagome…" _He mutters again, his golden eyes closing halfway as he inhales her scent, cherishing her presence. Four weeks…four long weeks since he last saw her, last meet with her…and he finds himself desperate for her company. _"…You didn't come back…"_ She only looks at him, awed by the pain in his tone, but confusion remains dominate in her gaze.

"…I didn't…? W-who are you?" The silver-haired teen growls suddenly, his demeanor suddenly angry to cover up the hurt. Startled, Kagome leans back against the bark, her hands grasping almost desperately for support from the great tree.

"…I'm…Inuyasha…" Brown eyes widen in surprise.

'_Inuyasha! Stop squirming! Please, just let me take a look!'_

'_Stay away from me, wench!'_

She knows him…somehow she knows him. Yet, the memory is blurred and fuzzy, only the sound reaching her, no pictures at all. In that clouded reminiscence, however, he had been angry and cold towards her. What if this Inuyasha's playing a trick on her, and he's actually an enemy? Frightened even more then before, Kagome gasps and stumbles backwards. Her foot slips on a root and suddenly she finds herself falling backwards.

Then, abruptly, she stops. Startled, she stares in shock at the pair of golden eyes gazing down at her almost in a glare of annoyance. Yet…deep within there's a hint of concern and profound pain. Entranced by those stunning pools of gold, it takes Kagome a moment or two to realize that Inuyasha has his hands around her waist, holding her up. Blushing deeply, she yanks away with a faint gasp, her mind reeling. Despite her fear, she can't help but notice the fact that his grip had been so strong, yet gentle…almost protective…no…_very_ protective…

'_She's my woman, mutt-face!'_

'_In your dreams, bastard! She's NOT your mate!'_

'_Oh, and I suppose she's yours then, half-breed?'_

'_Just stay away from her, you filthy wolf!'_

Kagome blinks, her cheeks darkening. Another voice, lower and superior in tone, had joined in this time, arguing against Inuyasha with a furious vigor, the silver-haired teen had seemed very miffed. But who would want to claim her of all people as their…mate? And why on earth had Inuyasha been so upset?

"…Kagome?" The hanyou cocks his head slightly, noticing the extreme amount of confusion, fear, and...pain...flickering in those deep pools of brown. Even her scent speaks volumes of how lost and afraid she is at the moment. "…_Kagome_…" This time his tone is more gentle, a rare event for him. Somehow, however, this terrifies Kagome worse then any shout would have…

"Please…just…stay away…p-please…" He freezes in his tracks, his golden eyes wide. Kagome stumbles back in shock at the hurt and worry shimmering in his gaze. He can't be playing a trick on her…those emotions shinning through his eyes are much too real to be faked. He suddenly growls at her, snapping sharp fangs of white as he turns around, crossing his arms as he gives her the cold shoulder. Startled at his sudden anger, Kagome winces slightly. It takes her a moment to realize that she's crying. Startled, she pulls her hand up to a damp cheek and brushes a few of the salty droplets onto her shaking fingertips.

'_Kagome…Tell me something. Why were you crying?'_

He sounded so weak…was he hurt? Had something bad happened!

'…_Huh? Back in the other room…? …Oh…Because I thought I…I thought I was going to…to lose you. I thought you were going to…die.'_

'…_You…shed tears for me. …Cried for me…'_

'_I've cried for him? Yes…yes I did…quite a lot actually …Were we friends? Were we really close?' _Frightened for no real reason, Kagome presses her trembling hands against her cheeks. She doesn't even notice that Inuyasha's watching her over his shoulder, his golden gaze reproachful and worried. _'Did I like him? Did…he like me? Does he like me?'_

' …_Kagome…May I lie on your lap?'_

'_Oh! …Yeah…'_

'_What had happened! Had he been hurt?'_ A faint breeze picks up as Kagome sits down besides her backpack, school entirely forgotten. Lost to her thoughts, she brushes her waving hair out of her face with a shaking hand. _'Yes, he had…and…he gets hurt…all the time…'_ Inuyasha turns around completely, his eyes still saddened despite his attempt to appear uncaring. Kagome glances up at him briefly, then drops her eyes almost instantly. _'…I always took care of him…' _

'_How do ya feel? A little better then before?'_

'…_Yes. …Kagome…you smell kind of nice…'_

Kagome wrinkles her nose slightly, confused by these muddled memories and baffling feelings. He thought she smelled nice? Wait…that doesn't make sense…

'_I hate havin' to wait…an' I hate the smell of you!'_

With a start, Kagome shudders violently and rubs her cold arms with shaking hands. She remembers…just a little…she knows that…this Inuyasha guy had tried to kill her upon their first meeting. But…if that's true…then why does she trust him so much?

'_Okay! That's it! You made a point of telling me before that you couldn't stand my scent!'_

'…_I did…but…I was lying…'_

He was lying…so he did like her scent…no…wait…did he really? _Does_ he really? "…Inuyasha." Startled, the hanyou looks up quickly, his gaze almost pleading. At the moment…all he wants is for her to remember him…anything about him…it doesn't matter what, as long as he knows he still exists in her memory. Shivering, Kagome gets to her feet and stares at the silver-haired teen with dull eyes. "…My scent…" Instantly he tenses up, his own eyes widening in shock. "…Do you…l-like it?" For the longest time neither says anything. Kagome shivers again, tears forming despite her efforts not to cry. For some reason…his lack of answer leaves her feeling so forlorn. After a few moments Inuyasha takes a step forward, his face impassive. When he reaches her side he just gazes at her steadily, the silence between them almost deafening.

"No. I don't…" His answer is so simple and short, almost whispered, but it hits her harder then a scream would have. Biting down on her lip she turns away, now completely lost and afraid…afraid for herself. She doesn't even know who she is anymore. She had a life…but it's been messed with, tampered and altered…she doesn't know who she is. Suddenly she gasps as two strong arms wrap themselves around her shoulders gently. Inuyasha emits a faint growl, almost a purr, as he buries his face in her hair, cherishing her scent greedily. She smells so…pleasing… such a virtuous sweet scent…like the blossom of a rare plant sought after by all…a pure glorious scent that sends shivers racing down his spine and calms his nerves all at the same time. _"…I love it…" _

_---_

_Well there you have it! Another completed chapter, but Ai-ya! I left it at a small cliff-hanger! bows sharply at the waist Please forgive! I shall update realtively soon with Kagome-chan's reaction! Promise! But please, feel free to leave Reviews! Wonderful reviews are what keep me wishing to write! Lil-Brit, your review inspired me to keep trying! Arigatou gozaimasu!_


	6. I Remember You

_Lil-Brit, this once again is for you (since you are my only fan!) and for your new baby brother, (because I am quite sure he is most kawaii!) I shall be leaving on vacation for two weeks after this, so that means no updates...sigh. However! This chapter seems like a decent stopping point! Enjoy!_

---

**Forgotten**

_Chapter Six - I Remember You_

Kagome gasps sharply in surprise. He can't be bad…not when he's willing to tell her something so secret. Not when his arms, which are still draped over her shoulders protectively, are so warm. Not when he nuzzles her neck gently, his mind completely lost to his feelings as he cherishes what he's missed for so long…her. Startled, the confused miko can only stand there as the hanyou growls softly in contentment, unable to hide the fact that he truly missed her. With his arms around her, Kagome can't help but feel…safe…safe and protected…

'_Me, I'll live. I'm half demon.'_

Half demon…and half human. A hybrid that doesn't really belong anywhere…a hanyou. She remembers the secret he kept hidden from her for so long…and how badly he's been treated in the past because of it…

'_You, tho'…you ain't got a chance.'_

'_So…I should just…give up hope?'_

What had they been doing? Why was he so negative towards her? Kagome glances over her shoulder at Inuyasha, with his eyes closed as he growls softly, almost sounding like he's purring. He doesn't seem to care that he's still hugging her, for he's too content. Just holding her close sooths him greatly. He's so confusing…harsh one moment, then utterly kind the next. Kagome frowns faintly, trying to remember. Still not sure what they had been doing, she closes her eyes and struggles to recall. But…only words come to her…no visual images at all…

'_Wha? Wh-what're doin'? You're not…cryin'…are you?'_

Yes…she had been crying. And…Inuyasha hadn't liked that…not at all…

'_NO CRYIN'!'_

'_Oh! Should I laugh!'_

'_NO! You should shut up and let me protect you!'_

He actually said that, his words truthful…but…then he denied it later. Still…the way he said it moves her deeply. Kagome suddenly turns, startling Inuyasha into pulling back, his golden eyes wide in shock as he realizes that he had actually been…snuggling…with her. Sure, she hadn't protested but…she's not exactly herself at the moment. It almost feels as if he had just about taken advantage of the situation - something he'd never do…not on purpose anyway…

"Inuyasha." He stiffens slightly, those fascinating ears of his twitching uncomfortably. Kagome only stares at him for a moment, still unsure of herself. "…Look…I really don't know what's going on…but…I'm…I'm pretty sure we're friends…right?" At first he doesn't reply, and as Kagome waits awkwardly for a response, another faint memory surfaces…

'_Still…it'll help with the pain…'_

'_Keh. I can handle pain…I do it all the time!'_

_'Yes…I know…but that doesn't mean I'm going to just sit and let you suffer! Now hold still…this might sting a bit…'_

'…_Kagome? Why…why do you…I mean…'_

'…_I'm your friend…'_

'…_F-friend?'_

"Yes…" Kagome gives a slight start as Inuyasha speaks out loud, catching her by surprise, for she had been rather caught up in the fuzzy remembrance.

"Y-yes?" She questions, still a bit shaken and confused. The hanyou lowers his gaze, deciding to look at the ground rather then her.

"…Yes. We are…friends…I…I think…" Kagome stares at him, still unsure. He only _thinks_ that they're friends? He doesn't _know_? Perplexed, the young miko sighs and sits down on the ground again, her own eyes locked onto the ground as well. Everything is just so confusing. It's hard to understand what's going on. All she really knows for sure is that Inuyasha…as complicated a being as he may seem…is worth trusting. She's not quite sure why she trusts him so…but both her instincts and those blurry flashes of memories tell her to…

"…That's good." Inuyasha turns to look at her, completely startled as Kagome looks up as well, her soft brown eyes sparkling faintly. The hanyou blinks, then relaxes slightly, for her gaze is comforting…and deep within those chocolate pools he can still sense the Kagome he knows…or at least…think he's knows. He still can't recall everything about her either… The young miko smiles softly and cocks her head a bit in a curious manner. "…I mean…I'm glad we're not enemies or anything…you could do some serious damage with those c-claws…" Instantly Inuyasha growls angrily, startling her into almost falling back again. He blinks at her fear, then pulls away sharply, grumbling softly.

"…You…you _baka_." Kagome gasps softly, her eyes shimmering with hurt. The hanyou only growls again and shifts his weight before sitting down besides her, his own eyes still locked onto the ground. "…I could never…hurt…_you_…" Without thinking, Kagome sighs softly and leans over a bit, coming to rest her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha tenses up and lets out a faint gasp of surprise. Looking down at her, he's startled to find that she's got her eyes closed, a faint smile tugging at her lips.

'_Inuyasha! You…you came back? Why?'_

'_Good thing I did. Stupid wench…do you honestly think you could handle this on your own?'_

_'I…t-thanks…'_

'_Keh. Just don't want you hurt…'_

'…_Wh-what did you say…?'_

'…_uhh…I mean…if you got hurt, who else would find the shards for me? You…baka…'_

Such a silly cover-up. She knows he was truly worried. Allowing a soft smile, Kagome shifts bit and lets out another gentle sigh. Inuyasha bows his head, unable to look at her anymore.

"Kagome…" She blinks then looks up, her brown eyes worried yet curious. "…I'll find out who did this…" Confused, the young miko pulls back to look at him fully. He's sitting in a crouching position, with his hands on the ground between his knees, the long red fabric of his sleeves hiding his claws from view. He often sits like that…either that way, or, when he knows he'll be sitting for a while, with his legs crossed and his hands tucked into his sleeves. Kagome remembers that much at least. Inuyasha looks to her suddenly and frowns a bit, his golden eyes sharp and angered…but she's not at all afraid this time. "I'll find out who…who messed with our memories…" Instantly Kagome's on her knees, bending forward, her hands very close to his own as she leans closer, narrowing the gap between them greatly. Inuyasha blinks and pulls back a bit, gulping in slight discomfort.

"_What!"_ Kagome gasps as she moves even closer, her eyes pleading. "You mean…your…your memory is fuzzy too?" The hanyou scoots back a bit, now feeling very uncomfortable. He's never liked admitting his true feelings about anything, but he can't lie to Kagome…not when everything she knows is so muddled. She needs the truth…

"Uhhh…y-yeah…it…was…is…but…then…" He stops again, unsure of what to say. Shippo was the only one who really remembered, but adding another person to the list of people lacking presence in Kagome's memory doesn't seem like a good idea. "…Then I remembered…most of it," he finishes lamely, dropping his gaze. "…Think it's 'cause I'm…half demon."

"Oh…" Kagome pulls back and sits on her feet in disappointment. Deep down she had been hoping there was more too it. Inuyasha frowns softly, still unsure of what to do. "…What…what made you remember?" At first he just stares, growling softly. Then he relents, his ears lowering slightly in defeat.

"…I…you…" He pauses again, then finally just sighs and gives in, telling the truth, shoving his pride aside just this once…for Kagome's sake. "…I was just…sitting by the stream, 'cause I…felt weird. Kinda empty…then…someone mentioned your name…an' I…got confused. So…I…I just kinda sat there and tried to remember where I'd heard your name…then…I knew who you were. Not all at once…first it was just something we talked about once…then I remembered more…an'…" His voice trails off as Kagome suddenly comes forward again, leaning over him as he gasps faintly.

Grave brown eyes gaze sorrowfully at him, searching for something deep within those golden pools staring up at her in shock. Suddenly something hits her emotionally, slamming into her with an abrupt blow, straight in the heart. Letting out a soft gasp, she suddenly begins to weep, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Inuyasha instantly growls, his own eyes growing concerned and worried. Reaching out, he gently wipes away a few tears with a claw. _"Heeyyy,"_ he growls, not at all liking the smell of sorrowful tears mingling with her precious scent. "N-no cryin'! I mean it!"

"_Inu…Inuyasha…"_ He tenses up at the sound of his name. She said it so strongly…so naturally. She…she knows his name. _"…I remember you."_ A brilliant smile lights up her pretty face as she throws herself forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He gives a faint start, stunned as he looses his balance and falls back, landing with Kagome on top of him. A moment of shock passes, but then he returns the embrace almost eagerly. "I remember you!" She gushes, gasping faintly as she presses herself against him, knowing only the safety of his arms at the moment. There's nothing she wants more then for him to continue holding her like this. She remembers…not all of it…but she remembers…

The first time she saw him, pinned against the great God Tree, looking as if he was asleep. How she tweaked his ears despite herself, unable to resist the urge. When she saw him again, awake this time. The arrow. How he insulted her and threatened her life. A necklace…a special necklace she's still not sure of. The first time he came back for her, dragging her into the well despite her arguments. How he gave her his haori in order to make sure she had at least a little protection. Their first battle, and how they worked together as one for the first time, depending on each other to stay alive. The first time he saved her, snatching her in mid-air as she nearly passed out. How he snapped at her when she asked about his mother. How she discovered his past, and suddenly found herself knowing how hard it must have been. A white-haired brother just as angry as he, but much more calm and vicious. A distressing battle, with a special sword as the prize.

His vow of protection and the way he fought to keep her safe. Two more strange brothers, one human-like, the other a monster, and how they threatened her life. How she almost died, but somehow lived, and the plea Inuyasha made for her to stay. The bond that suddenly formed, despite all their hardships. How she tried to avoid her real friends' questions about this 'new boyfriend' she spoke of. The way she felt when she thought of him, and how he might be hurt without her there to take care of him. The way she'd worry until she saw him again, in one piece and as annoying as ever. The relief and joy that followed upon seeing him whole. The special little moments that seemed to pop up everywhere. The nights they spent lying in the grass, side by side as they talked about anything and everything…

"I remember you!" She declares again, resting her head on his shoulder, her tears slower but steady. Sniffling faintly, she closes her eyes and tries to ignore the hurt swelling up in her chest. "…I…I'm so sorry…" Inuyasha, still bewildered as well as secretly relieved and overjoyed, just stares at her. Refusing to look at him eye to eye, the young miko adverts her gaze sadly. "…I…I forgot you…I can't believe…I actually…"

"It's alright," the hanyou cuts her off quickly with a low growl, not willing to hear her apologize for something that's obviously not her fault. "It wasn't your…"

"I don't care!" This turn it's she who stops him in mid-sentence. "I forgot you! I'm so sorry…I never thought I could…" Once again she's quieted, this time by a clawed finger gently pressed against her lips. Startled, Kagome turns her head to look at him fully. He smirks faintly, and instantly she feels a bubble of joy swelling in her chest. She remembers that smirk.

"Shut up, wench…I know you're sorry, alright? So just drop it…" Kagome stares at him for a few rather stretched out moments before she smiles ever so softly, her cheeks flushing lightly as she adverts her gaze again. She mutters her thanks just loud enough for the hanyou to catch it. That smirk grows even wider…

---

_There you go, Lil-Brit, and anyone else who may have actually read this! Thanks so much for your support! Hope to read lovely comments when I return from Theatre camp! Until then!_


	7. Thoughtful Worries

_Finally! Back from Vacation! -giggles happily- Hope this totally lame chapter makes up for my absence! Yes, yes, I said lame! Why? 'Cause this chapter happens to be the one I hate the most! -wrinkles her nose all childishly- It's not bad...just not good either. Anywhos! Hope you enjoy anyways, my devoted Lil-Brit! (And any other readers I may have out there!)_

_---_

**Forgotten**

_Chapter Seven - Thoughtful Worries_

---

Mrs. Higurashi hums softly as she continues to wash the dishes from breakfast; at the moment she's all alone, for her father had left before the kids had in order to go pick up some 'supplies'. No doubt he wants them for another silly spell or enchantment that won't work no matter how hard he tries. The kind mother smiles, still humming, as she dunks a plate into the soapy water, enjoying herself simply because it's relaxing to clean. For as long as she can recall cleaning has been an escape from her worries. It gives her something else to concentrate on. As of late, she's been rather concerned about Kagome. Her daughter's been acting slightly…off. It's like she's lost…for in the last few weeks she's been wandering around the house, as if searching for something but not knowing what it is…

"_M-mom…?"_ Mrs. Higurashi gives a jump of surprise, almost dropping the plate she had been drying onto the floor. Startled, she spins around quickly to find her daughter standing a few feet away. Instantly she notices how disheveled Kagome looks. Her book bag hangs crooked on her shoulder, her school uniform is ruffled and wrinkled, and her brown eyes are watery, spilled tears still drying on her cheeks.

"Kagome! What happened?" Shoving the plate onto the counter, the concerned mother races up to her daughter and embraces her. Kagome stifles a sob and returns the hug, letting her book bag fall unwanted to the floor. "Why aren't you in school?" Mrs. Higurashi questions as she pulls back to observe her daughter's appearance. "What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Kagome manages to nod slightly.

"…Y-yeah…I just…I don't…feel too good." In truth, she really doesn't, for once she realized what's been going on, she began to feel sick to her stomach. All the information she's lost then suddenly regained is a bit too much to handle all at one time.

"Well why don't you go upstairs and lie down, alright sweetie? I'll make you some soup…" Giving her daughter another hug, Mrs. Higurashi ushers her towards the stairs. Kagome pauses suddenly to look back over her shoulder.

"Mom? …Could you make Ramen noodles?" For a second they both freeze. Mrs. Higurashi gazes up at her daughter in slight shock. Why does that sound so familiar? She knows someone adores the simple meal, but she's pretty sure it isn't her daughter. Still…since she asked…

"Of course, dear! Now, go on up to your room…"

---

"What's taking him so long?" The little kitsune groans as he paces back and forth, his fluffy tail twitching in worry. Sango glances up from her spot against the cabin wall and smiles softly.

"Relax, Shippo. I'm sure Inuyasha will return soon." The little fox calms down slightly and pauses in his worried walk.

"Really?" He questions eagerly, his green eyes lighting up hopefully. Sango smiles down at him and reaches over, her slender fingers wrapping around the small demon child's tail; he squeals softly, laughing as she pulls him into her lap.

"Yes…I'm pretty sure…" Still, despite her words, the pretty demon huntress isn't so confident at all. She knows very well that if she and Miroku have lost all memories of Kagome, then the young miko may not recall them either. Plus, from what Shippo's told them, Inuyasha was very close to the girl…and if she's forgotten him…it may mean great troubles. Hopefully time will be on their side…for they need Kagome back. Not only is she important to their hunt for the Shikon shards, but she's also important to the health of Miroku…as well as the happiness of Shippo…and Inuyasha…

"Good!" The tiny fox chirps as he clings to Sango's arm impishly. She smiles warmly and bounces him up and down playfully, enjoying his happy squeals and laughter. "I don't like it when Kagome's not here! 'Cause Inuyasha is always so…so…"

"…Grumpy…when she is gone, correct?" Shippo grins and nods as Sango looks around, startled at the new voice. When she notices the speaker, however, she frowns deeply, worry shimmering in her eyes.

"Houshi-sama!" The priest offers a meek smile. At the moment he's leaning on the doorframe, too exhausted to really stand on his own. His shoulder's only gotten worse, draining him of his energy and hurting him terribly. So naturally, he's been ordered to stay in bed by a secretly concerned demon exterminator. "You shouldn't be up!"

"…Hai, I know, Lady Sango, but simply lying around is rather dull. I merely wished for a breath of fresh air." Sango just glares at him at first, but then she gives a sigh and places a hand in the grass besides her. Miroku hesitates only for a moment before he joins her side, moving rather sluggishly. She watches him sit down slowly, and she cannot help but frown when he jars his bad arm. Letting out a soft gasp, he instantly turns his head, not wanting her to see neither how pale he's gone nor the pain in his eyes; she notices anyway.

"…Houshi-sama…you need to be more careful," she mutters, looking back down in her lap where Shippo's playing with her fingers almost absentmindedly. He knows very well that Miroku's injury is serious, but as concerned as he is about the monk, he also knows that he shouldn't interrupt. This is a Sango and Miroku moment, and to disrupt one of them might just make things worse…

"…I apologize, Lady…"

"Oh, just stay silent, Houshi." Miroku blinks in surprise as Sango leans over and rests her head on his good shoulder, which is fortunately closest to her. Shippo grins when the monk smiles and nods meekly in agreement. The kitsune smiles even wider when Sango's cheeks flush the faintest hue of pink. Those two are perfect for each other…he just knows it.

---

By the time Kagome reaches her room, she's near tears again. She lied to her mother. Not completely, for she really doesn't feel good. However, she didn't tell her about Inuyasha, and holding back on the truth feels just as bad as lying. Shakily she pushes open the door and steps into the room. Her brown eyes widen when she spies Inuyasha already in there, sitting semi-patiently by the window through which he had entered. At the moment his eyes are locked onto her desk.

"Hey, Kagome?" The young miko tenses up slightly, not really knowing why. Then she draws the obvious conclusion that the hanyou often visits when she's in her time, although normally he denies coming by his own free will. Having him come through the window seems almost…right.

"Y-yes, Inuyasha?" The hanyou reaches her desk in one swift bound, his actions so graceful that Kagome's taken back for a second. She had forgotten how fast and smooth he can move…

"Wuz this?" He pokes the large white box with a claw almost gently. His own memory is full of holes, but he knows he's seen this thing before. It's something important, for if his hunch is correct, Kagome often took one with her when visiting his time.

"Huh?" Kagome glances over her shoulder, her fingers wrapped around the closet's door handle. "Oh!" She drops her hand, forgetting her previous plans to get a sweater. "That's a medical kit…you know…for…first-aid?" Inuyasha cocks his head slightly and looks at her, his gaze slightly confused. When they lock eyes, however, they both stiffen up in surprise…

'_First-aid treatment? I don't need it. Go away.'_

'_You do too! I was there, remember? Come down here…'_

'_Nothin' doin'.'_

'_I said come here.'_

'_Humph…'_

'_Hmmm. Sit, boy.'_

'_Uwaahh! Hey! What'd you do that for?'_

'_I'll just take a look, okay? When you're hurt that bad you need to have medical treatment!'_

'_I said go away! You act like I'm the one who lost…'_

Kagome gasps sharply and presses her hand over her mouth as Inuyasha takes a step back in surprise. Neither says anything at first, still lost in shock at what had just happened. After a few startled moments, however, Kagome finally finds her voice.

"Inu…yasha…did…did you just…" He growls softly and drops his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck almost shyly.

"…That was the first time you tried to…"

"Treat your wounds…after the battle with…"

"Yura the Hair…" Both teens suddenly become quiet, a bit taken aback by the very fact that not only did they just complete one another's sentences, but they have indeed just shared a memory…together.

---

Slender fingers drum across the white lid impatiently. Kagome's sitting on her bed, Indian style, with the large medical kit in her lap. For some reason it feels rather important. Her eyes aren't on the first-aid box, however, but rather locked onto the hanyou pacing almost worriedly in front of her. Letting out a sigh, the young miko picks up a small pink pillow besides her and tosses it at him. Inuyasha doesn't even think, he just automatically catches the offending cushion. It serves its purpose, however, for he stops to glare at her angrily.

"Hey! What wuz that for?" He demands, somehow managing to keep his voice softer then normal. Both teens know Mrs. Higurashi is just downstairs, and she's completely unaware of the hanyou at the moment. Kagome frowns deeply and looks down at the medical kit.

"I want you to tell me something…in your time…we have…other friends, right?" Inuyasha stares at her in shock, not quite knowing what to do other then to nod in agreement. "…Is…is one of them hurt?" Once again the hanyou doesn't even have to say anything. Just by looking at his expression, Kagome knows. Instantly she's on her feet, her brown eyes worried and fearful. "Who is it? What's wrong with them? How badly are they hurt? Do they need help now? Why didn't you…?" Her string of fretful questions is quickly cut off when Inuyasha marches up to her, grabs one of her arms rather gently, and leads her back to the bed where he promptly sits her back down. After only a moment's hesitation, he joins her, plopping down on the mattress Indian style.

"Can't answer your stupid questions if you don't give me a chance to reply," he retorts shortly, growling faintly as he crosses his arms. Kagome leans forward a bit, anxiously awaiting his reply. He only pauses for a moment before sighing and giving in. "Yes…someone's hurt. His name's Miroku…he was injured…really badly…in the shoulder…by a demon. Unluckily for him, he doesn't heal like I do…an' he's only been getting worse. That's why you came back here…to get some supplies to…help…" Kagome gasps sharply and bites down on her lip. Just like she thought…someone _was_ hurt…in the shoulder. Those brown eyes of hers suddenly grow hazily as she lets her guard down for a moment…

'_Sango-chan…why do you even bother with him? He's such a Hentai, and he's always…you know…trying to touch your butt! And even worse, he does it to other women…well not as much…but he's always asking them to bear his children…'_

'_I know, Kagome-chan…but…as annoying as it is…I can't really be mad at him. He only asks because of his Kazzanna…I think…and besides…he's really not such a bad guy…'_

'_Ooohhh…is that a hint of sweet romance in the air?'_

"_Kagome-chan! N-never!'_

'_Oh my gosh! It is! Awwww! How sweet!'_

'_That's not true, and you know it! Take that back!'_

'_Aaaahhh! No tickling! Eeee! S-sango! N-no…hee hee…no tickling!'_

Kagome gasps again, her eyes wide as she suddenly gets to her feet, almost dropping the medical kit in the process. Instantly Inuyasha stands up as well, his golden gaze curious and almost…worried.

"What? What did you remember?" He questions carefully, not wanting to pressure the confused miko. Kagome spins around to face him, her bright brown eyes wide and shimmering with hidden emotions. The hanyou suddenly finds himself fighting to prevent his mouth from opening in shock. She looks almost…angelic…like she used to look all the time from what he can recall…how she looked before she lost her life to the hands of memory loss…

"Miroku! He's a monk, right? A major Hentai but rather nice an' kind despite that little fact…an' there's something wrong with his hand…an'…Sango!" Inuyasha's instantly alert, his ears perking up at the sound of that name. She's remembering even more…all on her own, too. "Sango…she…she lost her family…to…to this demon…but…then she found us…an'…an' she really…I mean really _really_ likes Miroku…and he loves her right back…only they haven't really admitted it yet an'…oh my gosh!" Kagome lets out a gasp and suddenly grabs Inuyasha's hand, jerking him towards the door as she hurries to open it. "Why are we still here? Miroku needs help…" The hanyou lets out a soft, almost sad, growl, and tugs her back.

"Wait…we can't. Your mother doesn't know…" Kagome comes to a stop instantly.

"Ohh…oh right…" Both teens grow silent for a few moments, but then the young miko looks up, her eyes determined. Inuyasha almost winces. Reaching towards her in a rather panicky way, he gives a soft sound much like a gasp.

"No wait! Kagome! _Don't!"_

"_MOM? CAN YOU COME HERE!"_

_---_

_Hee hee! That silly Kagome! Hope she knows what she's doing! Well there you go, the not-so-wonderful chapter! Hope it was decent, though! And oh! Lil-Brit! To answer your question, yes I absoultly ADORE long reviews! -grins impishly- But who doesn't? I shall update soon! MUCH sooner than last time! Hee hee! Je ne!_


	8. Going Back

_Oh my Goodness! It has been far too long! My apologies! -bows lowly- Please forgive my looooooooooong absence! Here is the next chapter (at long last!) I hope it's alright and enough to make up for nearly half a year of not updating! -panics and bows again- Gah! Please forgive me!_

---

**Forgotten**

_Chapter Eight – Going Back_

**---**

Inuyasha gives a soft groan and slaps his face in aggravation. Why on earth did that stupid miko have to call for her mother right _now_ of all times? Dragging his claws back down, he growls lowly and glares at the miko grinning sheepishly at him.

"What?" Kagome questions cheerfully in an attempt at being innocent. "She needs to find out, too, you know!" Placing a hand on her hip, she raises her other hand and closes her eyes, reciting to him a lesson that all children should know. "Honesty is the best policy. After all…" A soft knocking at the door quickly shuts her up. Spinning around, she faces the entrance to her room. "Oh! Come in!" Inuyasha stiffens slightly, suddenly unsure of what to do exactly. Growling softly, he just inches a bit closer to Kagome, who seems a slightly surprised by his sudden desire to be so close to her, though she doesn't do anything other then to blush faintly and concentrate on the door opening slowly.

"You called for me? How are you feeling, sweetie?" Mrs. Higurashi questions as she carefully opens the door with her shoulder, for her hands are full with a tray supporting not one, but two bowls of ramen. For some reason she had prepared two, even though she herself isn't exactly hungry. When the kind mother looks up at her daughter, however, she abruptly freezes in shock. There's a stranger in the room…a rather remarkable looking boy…and he's standing right next to Kagome. For quite a long, and rather awkward, time, nothing truly happens; they remain still, unsure of what to do. But then something seems to slip back into place. "…Wait a moment…" Mrs. Higurashi slides the tray onto the desk and walks up to the two startled teens as if she's on a mission. Reaching up, she swiftly tweaks Inuyasha's ears, only twice, before she giggles much like a little girl and pulls back her hands when he growls at her in surprise. Caught completely off guard, the hanyou jerks back, his golden eyes wide and his cheeks tinted the faintest hue of pink.

"Hey! What _is_ it with you people doin' _that?"_ Kagome stares in amazement as her mother grins happily and clasps her hands together rather childishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!" The hanyou only glares at her for a moment before he suddenly blinks in faint confusion.

"Wait…do…do you know who…who I am?" Mrs. Higurashi cocks her head slightly and glances at her daughter, whose brown eyes are rather hopeful. It takes a few moments before the kind-hearted mother smiles brilliantly and nods shortly.

"Hai! You're…Inuyasha! Kagome's…friend…right? And there's something about the well…" Confused now, she pauses to stroke her cheek thoughtfully, only to be stopped short as Kagome wraps her arms around her in an eager hug.

"Oh thank goodness! You know that much! One of our friends is hurt really badly! And we need to get to him as soon as possible… So you don't mind if we leave, do you?" Mrs. Higurashi smiles warmly and hugs her daughter back gently.

"Oh, of course not, dear! You get ready to go, and I'll make you some snacks to take with you!" Kagome watches in awe as her mother smiles again and waves before slipping out of the door quietly. For a few moments the young miko just stands there in shock, but then she turns around quickly, suddenly realizing that she's not packed. Before she has time to panic, however, her attention is quickly caught by Inuyasha. The hanyou's leaning over the tray, sniffing the steaming bowls hungrily. He glances up at her after a moment, his golden gaze pleading.

"Can I eat this while you pack?" He questions almost timidly, much like a little kid questioning his mom for just one piece of candy before dinner is served. Kagome can only stare for a moment before she starts to giggle. Two doggie ears flatten in annoyance. "Hey! At least I asked!" Kagome just laughs harder, only able to wave a hand meekly at the hungry and now extremely irritated hanyou.

"Y-yes!" She giggles, finally managing to calm down. It's just he had been so adorable asking that way…she couldn't help but laugh at how cute it was. "Help yourself! I had a huge breakfast anyway!" Golden eyes light up instantly, and a moment later the hanyou's munching down hungrily. Still giggling, Kagome moves over to her bed and grabs her book bag quickly. Deciding that for once she won't bother with schoolwork while in the federal era, she dumps out the contents of the bag onto her bed. Sorting through the stuff she only grabs her diary, a bag of sweets, a few pencils, and a notebook or two. Shoving these things back into the yellow sack, she darts around the room, tossing in a change of clothes, her bathing suit, bathroom things, a novel to read just in case, as well as a few other odds and ends, such as her battery-powered alarm clock, and a flashlight.

"…Done packing?" Startled, Kagome spins around to find Inuyasha sitting on her chair with his knees up and his hands between his feet. With his head slightly cocked in that curious manner he has, he looks very much like the animal his name describes. The two bowls lie empty and discarded on the tray. Apparently he's a very fast eater. Kagome only pauses for a moment, just long enough to grab the very important medical kit, before nodding quickly. "Good. Let's go."

---

"Be careful you two…" Mrs. Higurashi hands over the snacks to Inuyasha, who takes the large plastic bag eagerly. He may be having difficulties recalling a few things, but it's impossible to forget how good the kind mother's cooking is. Kagome leans over to give her mom a quick hug before saying a short good-bye.

"We will, Mom. Promise. See you later!" And with that, the two teens race out the door, knowing that there's a friend in need…and they can't keep him waiting any longer. Mrs. Higurashi watches them leave with great curiosity. She had forgotten about the half-demon and Kagome's relationship with him, but now she remembers…and she's finding herself fascinated…

---

"…He's not doing so well…is he?" Shippo chews on his bottom lip nervously with small fangs as he paces in the grass, Kirara at his side. Sango merely sighs softly and shakes her head. It hadn't taken long for the wound gracing his shoulder to become a bit too much to bear, and Miroku had eventually given in to it, asking to lie down rather weakly. Sango refused to let him up to go back inside, however, and much to everyone's surprise, including her own, she had gently convinced the monk to lie with his head in her lap. Too out of it to even think like a Hentai, which caused quite a bit of concern on Sango's part, he had relented and done so. Not even a minute later he was asleep.

"Don't worry, Shippo-chan…I'm sure Inuyasha will return soon…hopefully with…Kagome." The little kitsune nods in agreement, but he's very worried nonetheless. With a soft sigh, Sango looks down at the sleeping priest in her lap and tenderly pushes his dark bangs out of his pale face with shaky fingers. There have been many times when someone's life was in danger. Inuyasha has nearly died so many times that she's lost count. She herself has come close to fifteen, Shippo only a few times, and Miroku…well…with him it's hard to tell. Just having the Kazzanna on his palm is a death risk…but he's come close to dying by other means almost twenty or so times…and these totals aren't even including battles related to the demons they've encountered or Naraku, with his demonic traps and servants.

"…You're really worried, aren't you?" Sango gives a faint jump at Shippo's sudden statement. Instantly she blushes and glances away. The little kitsune grins softly and pads over to rests his chin on her knee, his worried green gaze locked onto the unconscious Miroku. "It's okay! You don't need to be embarrassed, you know! My daddy always told me to be honest about your emotions!" The little fox grins brilliantly when Sango flushes deeper and adverts her gaze to the sky. She never really gets a chance to reply, however, for suddenly Shippo freezes, catching her attention quickly. "It's them!"

---

"Ack!" Kagome releases a soft squeak as her foot slips on the rock wall. With a gasp she grabs for the well's ledge, but her shoe only slides down further on the damp stone. "Inu…!" Her cry is cut short as a clawed hand wraps around her wrist quickly. The hanyou leans down over the ledge and grabs her bag's strap with his other hand, pulling her up in one swift movement. Blushing faintly, Kagome gives a brilliant grin. "Thanks!" Golden eyes roll slightly, but his one hand remains wrapped around her wrist.

"Com'on!" He demands, tugging her down the hill rather impatiently. She follows without hesitation, but his pace is a bit too fast for her to handle, resulting in a few stumbles along the way. With a low growl Inuyasha turns around and suddenly scoops her onto his back. Startled, she wraps her arms around his neck instinctly. "I said com'on," he grumbles, quickly breaking into a full out run. "Not a good time to be slow!" Out of reflex Kagome snaps back at him.

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose you know!" Both teens are silent for a moment as they realize that fighting is something they used to do almost constantly. The only problem is…neither knows why they fought so often. Their troubled thoughts are quickly pushed aside, however, as they near their destination.

"It's them! They're back! They're back!" Inuyasha barely has time to come to a stop before a small blur of blue and brown rams into Kagome's side as she slides off he hanyou's back. She lets out a faint gasp of surprise and pulls away, only to be stopped by Inuyasha, his arm moving to wrap around her waist. "Kagome!" The thing currently attached to her side squeals happily and wags a fluffy light brown tail in glee. "You're back! I missed you so much!" Kagome stares down at it in shock, her brown eyes confused. Noting this instantly, Inuyasha leans over and whispers softly into her ear.

"_That's Shippo…the little fox? We meet him right before the Thunder Brothers. He…adores you…Can't you remember?"_ Kagome blinks and gently pries off the squealing demon child from her waist. Holding him up with her hands around his own little waist, she studies him curiously. Large slightly hurt green eyes stare up at her as the small fox bites down on his bottom lip with small glittering fangs.

"Do…do you remember me, Kagome?" He questions meekly, trying his best not to sound so disappointed. For a moment the miko can only stare at him as she chews on her own bottom lip thoughtfully.

'_Kagome!'_

'_Shippo-chan!'_

'_YAY! Welcome back! Did you miss me? Did you bring me any candy?'_

'_Silly! Of course I missed you! As for the candy…I dunno…have you been a good little kitsune…?'_

'_Hai! I even stopped Sango from killing Miroku! Tho' I did let her slap him a few times!'_

'_Hee hee…alright then, I say you deserve…this!'_

'_Lollipops! YAY! Thank you, Kagome!"_

Suddenly Shippo finds himself being hugged tightly against Kagome's chest. He instantly snuggles into her neck, greedily taking in her scent and warmth. She's the closest thing to the mother he's ever had, and he missed her horribly. Kagome closes her eyes and dives deep into her memory, searching for something. The little fox feels perfect in her arms…and suddenly she realizes this is what she's been missing at night. Shippo would often sleep curled up in her arms, much like her cat tends to do. A soft smile forms as she giggles softly and begins to tickle the little fox playfully. Instantly Shippo squeals and squirms in her grasp. Their play only lasts a few moments before Inuyasha carefully interrupts, gently grabbing Kagome by the elbow and pulling her towards path leading to the cabin.

"Com'on," he urges softly, knowing full well that she's needed. Kagome glances down at the large white box attached to her backpack. She had nearly forgotten…there's a friend in need…

---

_And there you have it, my friends! -beams- Another chapter! Just like I promised! Of course…it did take a while… -twitches- I am soooo sorry about that!_

_And oh! I've got a new story! (I know, I know, I haven't even finished this one yet, but I can work on two! You'll see!) So check it out! I hope you enjoy that one as well! Until the next chapter…Je ne!_

_And oh! Reviews would be wonderful! -giggles-_


	9. Healing

_Er-hem! What is this? Another chapter! Yes, yes, indeed it is! Of course, I feel horrid for putting this story off so long, and in hopes of making up for it, here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!_

---

**Forgotten**

_Chapter Nine: Healing in More Ways Than One_

---

"Houshi-sama?" There's no response to her faint call, and Sango is growing worried. She has let him sleep for quite some time now, but at the moment she needs him awake so he can tell her exactly what's wrong. "Houshi-sama…" Gently, she places her hand on his good-shoulder and shakes him carefully; still no response in the least. "…You…You better not be _faking_…" Again only silence meets her statement. Truly worried now, she shakes him harder, her heart racing in suppressed panic. _"H-houshi!"_ At long last a faint groan sounds out, followed by a sharp intake of pained breath. Hazy violet eyes flutter open halfway to gaze wearily at her.

"…_Hmmm…L-lady Sango?"_ He seems rather disoriented, and his voice is much too soft for her liking. Trying to be optimistic, however, the demon slayer offers a gentle smile. For a brief not-so-delirious moment the injured priest has the notion that he's gazing at an angel…

"How are you feeling?" Sango questions gently, taking a moment to brush his bangs out of his eyes. The faintest of smiles flickers on his pale lips.

"…_Truthfully…I have…felt…b-better…"_ She can't help but smirk at his faint mutter. At least he hasn't lost his sense of humor.

"Well…don't worry, Houshi-sama…Inuyasha will be here any second with the miko, and…" Miroku's eyes flutter shut as her voice trails off. Worried, Sango fumbles for his hand and wraps her trembling fingers around his own, which are much too cold. Biting down on her lip, she shuts her own eyes and shakes her head in distress. "You…you baka…why'd you have to go and get hurt?" His only reaction is the softest of smirks as he somehow manages to give her hand a slight squeeze. Sango sighs and opens her eyes wearily. _"…Stupid Houshi,"_ she grumbles, finally taking a moment to look up. At first she sees nothing important, just the regular scenery; but then comes a faint flash of red and silver. "…Inuyasha?" Instantly she sits up straighter, careful not to move too much in fear of hurting Miroku. "Inuyasha!" The hanyou growls lowly, a sound she can hear even from far away. A few moments later he lands just a foot or two from her with a soft grumble. A black feather falls from his hair and he watches it drift to the ground with distain.

"Keh! Finally. A stupid bird demon decided it wanted t' play. Had t' dispose of it first…" As he speaks Sango watches in awe as a pretty young teen carefully slides down off his back. On her shoulder sits Shippo, who looks rather worried. The girl must be this Kagome she's heard so much about… Inuyasha glances back down at Sango, his eyes sliding to gaze worriedly at Miroku. "…How's he doin'?" She merely drops her gaze in reply.

"…Don't worry…he'll be okay." Startled, Sango jerks her head up to find herself gazing into the deep brown eyes of the young miko. Kagome smiles warmly, her very presence familiar and soothing, leaving the demon exterminator with no choice but to trust her.

"…Kagome…chan." The young miko gives a faint start at the sound of her name used in such a friendly manner. She's not offended, however…for it feels…right. Sango offers a very faint smile. "Thank you." Kagome beams almost bashfully before adverting her attention to the medical box lying next to her.

---

"Hey." Kagome blinks and glances up as Inuyasha takes a seat next to her. Offering a faint smile she scoots over a bit to give him room. "You shouldn't be out here," he growls, crossing his legs then his arms as he settles down. "It's too cold." Kagome smirks faintly and leans over a bit, her eyes locked onto the night sky. The nights are so clear here…so much prettier then in her time where the pollution blocks the stars.

"If I didn't know any better…" The hanyou peeks over his shoulder at her, his eyes narrowed. "…I'd say you were worried." Instantly he scoffs, turning his attention back to the sky as well.

"Keh. Not likely." Kagome sighs softly, her shoulders slumping slightly.

"Oh. Well…it's not like I care that you're not…or anything like that…" She tries her best to sound indifferent, and she manages to pull it off rather well. Deep down, however, she's rather hurt by his terse reply.

"…You did good." She blinks, looking up in surprise. Inuyasha cocks a brow and smirks faintly. "Today…you did good. The stupid monk's doin' better already." The young miko smiles softly, her cheeks flushing. It hadn't taken long to treat and bandage the hideous wound and after she gave him a few medications used for treating such an injury, his health had indeed improved…but that hasn't stopped her from worrying. A low growl catches her attention, and as she turns towards the sound, something's draped casually over her shoulders. Kagome stares at the red fabric shielding her from the chilly air. Trembling fingers wrap themselves around a sleeve of the haori as she sits still in mild shock.

"…Inu…yasha…" He merely growls softly and shifts a bit uncomfortably. Unable to help herself, Kagome smiles softly and leans over, coming to rest her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." He only stiffens for a moment before relaxing, letting out a soft sigh. Neither one seems to notice that they've both gained a little color to their cheeks.

"…You're welcome…"

---

Sango shifts a bit, trying to get comfortable, before she sits up completely. It's not that her bed isn't inviting or anything, but the mere fact that she can't stop from worrying is making her rather uneasy. With a sigh she leans back, resting her head against the wall. Kirara lies curled up in her lap, fast asleep. A few feet away Miroku also lies still, long lost to the depths of unconsciousness. Sango gazes down at him almost sadly, her gaze flickering from his cursed right hand to his bandaged shoulder. Shivering suddenly, the cold winter air finally setting in, she gives a faint sniff. Wrapping her blanket tighter around her own shoulders, she looks back at the priest once more. Suddenly her emotions come to a boiling point, overthrowing her rationality. Carefully she crawls over and gently shakes Miroku awake. It takes a few tries, but then violet eyes flutter open sleepily. Those confused orbs quickly grow concerned.

"…_L-lady Sango?"_ She offers a sad smile and sits down, pulling the blanket even tighter. Miroku struggles to sit up, but Sango shakes her head. Reluctantly he lies back down. _"What…what is…the matter?"_ He's still a bit sluggish, his words slightly slurred in pain and exhaustion. Her cheeks flushed, Sango adverts her gaze.

"…_I'm…cold,"_ she mutters almost shyly, trying her best not to shiver. Miroku cocks a brow, curious as to why she felt she needed to wake him up in order to announce such a statement. A faint idea flickers through his mind, but he ignores it, for she can't possibly want to do what he faintly wishes for her to do. _"…May I…"_ He blinks, almost sitting up again. She grumbles at him, and he lets out a sigh, lying back down once more. For a moment she hesitates, but then she blushes deeply and shifts in her seat. _"…May I lie…next to you? With you?" _He stares at her, his eyes wide. Instantly she blushes deeper and turns her gaze away. _"I mean, it is rather cold, and if we were to lay next to each other we would be warmer then…ummm…"_

"_Lady Sango, I would be most honored."_ She pauses, turning to look back down at him in surprise. He offers a soft smile, his eyes tired but welcoming. Biting down on her lip, Sango hesitates once more.

"…_H-honestly?"_ He nods. Finally relenting, she smiles faintly and moves to sit besides him. Unwrapping her blanket, she uses it to cover them both. Pulling the edge up to her shoulders she lies down, pressing herself against him bashfully. Miroku smiles softly and rolls over to face her. She glances up at his wounded shoulder, which he avoids laying on. Suddenly she smirks and snuggles into him. He tenses up slightly, startled, before he gives his own smirk and drapes his injured arm sluggishly over her waist. Blushing faintly, Sango rests her head on his chest and sighs softly. _"…Try not to be a Hentai…at least for tonight."_ He laughs softly and nods in agreement.

"_Very well, Lady Sango, I shall not…at least for tonight." _They share a soft smile, finally content and warm. Within minutes they're both asleep…

---

"It's snowing!" Kagome chirps cheerfully, holding out a hand to catch some of the tiny ice crystals. The snowstorm had come seemingly out of nowhere, the dark fluffy clouds hiding the stars. "This is great! It's so pretty!" Inuyasha glances at her, raising a brow inquisitively.

"Why are you gettin' so excited, wench? All it is…is cold and wet." Kagome merely rolls her eyes. Crossing her arms, she turns to face him, her breath leaving in a misty cloud as she sighs.

"Why wouldn't I get excited? Snow is great! Didn't you ever play in it when you were…little…" Her words trail off at the slightly hurt yet confused look the hanyou's giving her.

"Uhh…no? Why would you play in the snow?" Kagome drops her hands to her sides, her gaze reproachful. Of course Inuyasha didn't play in the snow. He never had a reason to…or anyone one to play with.

"You play in the snow…because it's fun!" Standing up the young miko stretches her fingers towards the skies and takes a step forward, letting the large fluffy white flakes fall upon her in a thin blanket. "You build forts and have snowball fights! And build snowmen and…make snow angels!" Inuyasha stares at her from his spot by the tree. He cocks his head slightly, gazing at her with curious pools of gold.

"…Snow…angels?" She pauses, pulling down her hands as she turns to face him. Smiling softly she nods.

"Hai. Snow angels! When the snow gets deep enough I'll show you!" He smirks faintly and turns his gaze to the skies. The snow flutters down from the deep blue heavens, twirling and spinning, the moon's faint glow illuminating their mystical dance.

"Keh…whatever." Kagome grins. As harsh as his words may seem, the tone underneath them had been agreeable. Turning her attention back to the cloudy skies, the young miko stretches her fingers towards the heavens, enjoying the cold sting of snowflakes melting upon her skin. A soft crunching noise catches her attention and a second later Inuyasha comes to stand at her side, his golden gaze locked onto the deep snowy skies as well. Kagome smiles, and out of the corner of her eye, she catches a faint smirk from the hanyou. _"…Snow angels…"_ His soft whisper tugs at her heart. Leaning over, she steps behind him and drapes her arms around his shoulders. Resting her chin upon his shoulder she closes her eyes, enjoying his warmth. A faint rumble of contentment meets her ears, and she smiles softly in agreement.

"Hai…_snow angels…"_

---

_Oh my goodness, I love this chapter for some odd reason! I truly enjoyed writing it! -giggles and dips down in a bow- Thank you for reading, my lovely readers! I hope to see you all soon in the next chapter! Until next time- je ne!_


	10. Perfect

_Yay! Another chapter for you, my dearest readers! -giggles and beams- I hope you enjoy it!_

---

**Forgotten**

_Chapter Ten: Perfect_

---

"Aren't your feet cold?" The look of pure disbelief the hanyou shoots her speaks volumes. Grinning sweetly, Kagome leans over to the side, tilting her head to look at his bare feet surrounded by the snow. "Not even your toes?" Inuyasha just stares at her for a moment before uncrossing his arms and glaring at her.

"Of course not! What the hell is wrong with you?" Glittering fangs flash as he angrily snaps at her, his golden eyes narrowed. "Are you _always_ this annoyin'?" Her question had come seemingly out of nowhere, catching him off guard, which he certainly doesn't like. Besides, he can't help but be frustrated…especially since he doesn't remember if this is a normal occurrence or not. Kagome straightens back up, holding tightly to his red haori still draped over her shoulders; she smiles warmly, her brown eyes strangely soft. Not in a hurt manner…but rather sympathetic.

"I was only curious." She states softly, her gentle gaze locked onto his confused one. In the past she may have gotten upset, even found tears in her eyes, before growing angry. Now, however, she finds herself not mad, or even frustrated, but rather understanding. Knowing how empty she felt without him…she feels…closer to him, somehow, and more aware of how he works. "I don't want you to get sick." She smiles cheerfully, her cheeks flushing as she claps her hands together and gazes steadily at him. Needless to say, he is unnerved by her actions and words.

"Keh!" He scoffs in annoyance before tucking his arms into the sleeves of his undershirt and spinning around. "A little snow ain't gonna hurt _me._" A low growl echoes in his words, a warning for her to leave him alone. She doesn't listen, and instead stares at his back for a moment, her heart fluttering oddly in her chest as she notices how striking he looks, even from behind, surrounded by the freshly fallen snow.

"I'm glad…" He tenses instantly, his golden eyes widening in surprise. Confused, he turns to glance over his shoulder at her, his eyes quickly narrowing to glare at her, demanding an explanation. They lock eyes for a brief moment, until Kagome suddenly breaks the connection, bowing her head as her own emotions catch her off-guard. Lifting a hand to her eyes, she struggles to fight back the tears. A split second later the hanyou is by her side, his warm hands lifting her face towards his own; tears stream down her cheeks, glittering in the soft moonlight. Growling softly, Inuyasha strokes them away, those deadly claws surprisingly gentle against her skin.

"…Kagome…why are you crying…?" His tone is utterly kind, soft and soothing. She merely gazes at him in shock, surprised…yet not…at this outstandingly tender side of the hanyou. Those stunningly gold eyes of his are worried and concerned, not the least bit annoyed or angry. Fighting back a sniffle, she lifts a hand to wrap her fingers shakily around his own.

"I…I just…don't want anything to…to happen to you…" She manages, her voice trembling with fear. Completely bewildered, and utterly taken aback, Inuyasha can only stare at her, unsure of what to say…of what to do. She's…worried…about _him_? It's hard to believe…and even harder to understand. He's not used to someone caring…he's still getting used to having Sango, Miroku, and Shippo worrying about him, but Kagome…she's different. Somehow…she's different.

"Stop cryin'…" He nearly stammers, still too perplexed to even think of holding up the stubborn 'I could care less what you think' attitude that he normally carries. "Look, I'm fine…!" Leaning over slightly he places his hands on her shoulders, his claws gently digging into the red cloth keeping her warm, and forces her to look him eyes-to-eye. "Look…I'm right here…I'm not going anywhere…." For a moment they merely gaze into one another's eyes, but then Kagome chokes back a sob and lurches forward. Without even thinking on the action Inuyasha opens his arms, catching her in a warm embrace as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"_I…I don't want to lose you again!"_ Her soft wail slices right through him; numbly he holds her trembling frame against him, his golden eyes staring unseeingly at the landscape surrounding them. _"I felt…so…so empty…without you!"_ It still doesn't make sense. Why should she be so upset? Why should she cry with such emotion…over him? Her sobbing tugs at his heart, guarded as it is, and the scent of her tears burns his sensitive sense of smell. Vaguely his mind registers the fact that he'd do anything to keep her from crying ever again…

"_Kagome…"_ Bowing his head, he wraps his arms tighter around her, holding her close, pressing her delicate form against him. _"…I won't let you feel empty again…"_ Unable to hold back his own emotions, he finds himself nuzzling her neck, greedily inhaling that outstanding scent of hers. _"…I promise…"_ She shudders against him, her hands gripping the back of his shirt desperately. The tears continue to fall, but gradually they begin to slow. It feels so…perfect…to be held like this…by him; she doesn't need to even think on it to know that he, too, feels the same.

"_Inu…yasha…"_ She breathes out his name wistfully, her eyes fluttering shut as she rests her head against his chest, listening, feeling, for the steady promise of his heartbeat. Finding it, and soothed by the warmth his very presence grants her, her trembling finally ceases. A soft smile lights up her pretty features as she sighs in contentment. He holds her a bit closer, needing her as much as she needs him, even though he still doesn't understand why. Yet that really doesn't matter…all that matters now…is that they're together.

---

Yawning widely, his sleepy green eyes blinking groggily, Shippo wades through the snow, his entire frame trembling. He's exhausted, and cold; all he wants to do is curl up Kagome's lap, and snuggle against her until he falls asleep. His bushy tail flicks to the side as he gives up walking, and drops down instead on all fours; as quickly as possible, he bounds through the tall snow drifts. True, they are only a foot or two in depth, but they tower over him nonetheless. He isn't exactly the tallest of demons, but then again, he's still only a child.

When he had left the cozy shack the group calls home, it had been daylight out. Once it started snowing, however, he completely lost track of time. He had spent at least an hour playing in the falling ice crystals before he realized how dark it had gotten. Sniffling weakly, he wrinkles his nose and holds back a sneeze. If he doesn't hurry, he's going to catch a cold…if he hasn't already! At long last the cabin comes into view, and he grins childishly at the sight of it.

As soon as he slips inside, he cringes, expecting a disapproving frown from Sango, or a harsh comment from Inuyasha. Only silence greets him. Blinking, he looks around the cabin, curious as to why he hasn't been scolded for coming in so late. The first thing he notices is that only Miroku is there, fast asleep in his bed, lying on his side, his back to the small kitsune. Inuyasha and Kagome must still be out. Grinning slyly, Shippo patters over to where the monk lies; he's happy that the hanyou and miko are spending time together. Goodness knows, they both need it.

"Miroku?" Shippo whispers softly, getting on tip-toe to gently look over the sleeping monk's side. He wants to ask him where Sango went…for she isn't anywhere in sight…and he doesn't see Kirara either; faint worry tugs at his mind, but before he can try to wake the wounded young priest, Shippo finds Sango. Gazing wide-eyed, he blinks a few times before rubbing his green eyes franticly. He _cannot_ possibly be seeing what he believes he's seeing…

Sango…is sleeping…with Miroku! The little kitsune continues to just sit there, staring in astonishment. The pretty demon huntress is indeed curled up with the injured monk, and he has his wounded arm draped contently over her waist, holding her close against him as they share their warmth. Shippo pinches his own arm just to make certain; it stings when he does. Now convinced that what he's seeing is real, the little kitsune darts to the other side of the couple, so that he's closer to Sango. Biting down on his lip, he gazes at them almost longingly. Holding back a whimper, he gently shakes Sango's shoulder. She shifts slightly in her sleep, refusing to wake; he shakes her a bit harder, whispering her name to gain her attention.

"…_Hmmm?"_ She blinks groggily, lifting her head as she hears her name called. _"…Shippo…?"_ Sitting up ever so slightly, she turns so she can see him. Struggling to stay awake, she gazes at him in faint confusion. _"What is it…are you alright…?"_ She doesn't seem to realize that she's been caught sleeping next to Miroku. Shippo gazes at her pleadingly, his green eyes glittering with hidden sorrow.

"…_Can I sleep with you, too_…?" Sango stares at him for a moment, a bit confused. When she realizes what he's saying, she smiles sleepily and nods. It still doesn't sink in that she should at be even a little embarrassed, in the least, at being caught in such a situation.

"_Hai…come here…"_ Grinning, he quickly scampers into her arms. Just as pleased as the kitsune, Sango lies back down, Shippo already cuddling against her, sleep quickly catching up with him. Stifling a yawn, the young woman cradles the small youth against her as she in turn presses against the one she finds her heart pining after. Still fast asleep, Miroku mutters something inaudible, and shifts ever so slightly, his arm around her waist pulling her a bit closer. Content, she smiles and rests her head against his chest, quickly falling back asleep.

Snuggled in her warm embrace, Shippo gives a happy little thrum, his furry tail wagging gently from side to side. Being held between the two…makes him feel as if he's truly home; when he is curled up with Kagome or even Inuyasha, he gets the same warmth in his chest. It doesn't matter that they aren't his parents, or even siblings. They are still ones he cares deeply for, who he loves with all of his little fox heart. They are his true family now, and being with them makes everything seem…perfect.

---

_Awww! -giggles happily- I truly enjoyed writing that. It was rather fun! -smiles and bows- And I hope you enjoyed it as well! Please feel free to leave comments! Until next time – Je ne!_

_P.S. Oh! Little-Brit! Feel free to use my baddie's name for your baddie! -giggles happily and does a spin- I am tickled that you wish to use his name! It is rather evil sounding, no? -beams and gives the peace sign- Thanks for asking beforehand! And your reviews still continue to make my day!_


	11. Cold Angel

_-giggles happily- Hello again! I am afraid I won't be able to update over the weekend, and so, here is another chapter to hold you over until I can! It's a rather long chapter, actually… Hope you enjoy it!_

---

**Forgotten**

_Chapter Eleven: Cold Angel_

---

By the time the hanyou and miko return to the cabin their friends are fast asleep. Much to their surprise they find Miroku and Sango lying on the floor…together…with Kirara curled up at their feet. And there, snuggled between, completely content and as adorable as ever, is little Shippo. Smirking at the sight, Inuyasha, plops down by the wall as Kagome gets ready for bed. The hanyou completely ignores her, trying to ease his troubled mind over what he had said…how he had acted… Growling softly, he glances at her, making sure she isn't looking, before he wiggles his toes grumpily. His feet _are_ cold…freezing, actually, but he's certainly not going to let her know that!

Shivering, Kagome hugs her jacket close, trying to stay warm. It's cold in the cabin, a little warmer then outside, but still chilly enough for her to see her breath. The snow's already reached a good foot or so, and it's still coming down heavily. Kagome shivers again and struggles to open her sleeping bag. Just as she starts to fumble with the zipper, it's ripped from her gloved hands.

"Hey! What are you…?" Her voice trails off as she watches Inuyasha open the zipper for her. Before she can even thank him, however, he suddenly wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her down with him as he sits down on the floor, close to the wall. Startled, she lets out a gasp as she finds herself in his lap. He only growls softly before he proceeds to wrap the opened sleeping bag around them both like a blanket. "Inuyasha…what…?"

"Shut up," he growls lowly, wrapping his arms around her as he speaks. Kagome looks down in surprise, her cheeks flushing light pink. "You _wanna _freeze t'night?" Not noticing that _his_ cheeks are rosy as well, the miko blushes even deeper.

"Well, no, but…"

"Then stop complainin' and go t' sleep." Kagome smiles softly at his low growl. Sleep does seem like a good idea right now. After all, it has been an excruciatingly long day. Besides, the hanyou's embrace is awfully warm and comforting. Letting out a soft yawn, she snuggles into him, coming to rest her head on his chest. Inuyasha tenses up slightly, suddenly a bit hesitant, but when Kagome lets out a content sigh, finally at peace, he relaxes as well…

---

The morning brings sunshine to be sure, but the light is faint and dim, not doing much at all against the deep blanket of white covering the earth. The small cabin, nearly buried under the two and a half feet of snow, appears rather peaceful in the morning light. Inside the wooden hut there is complete silence, for all its occupants are currently fast asleep…with the exception of one furry being.

Kirara yawns widely before stretching out her tired and slightly chilled legs, attempting to chase away the stiffness pulling upon her muscles. Only the faint chirpings of those winged pests called birds can be heard. Normally she'd be interested in seeing if at least one of them would like to play, but as the snow is much too deep, and she's still rather sleepy, Kirara decides against it. Instead she pads into the middle of the small cabin, takes another stretch, wags her two tails a few times, then bounds around the room, just for the exercise. Fully awake now, Kirara sits down and peers around the room, observing her companions carefully.

Her mistress, the 'Lady Sango' as the monk calls her, is currently fast asleep in his welcome embrace, with little Shippo curled up between them both. The two older companions had agreed the night before that it was only in order to keep the cold away, as lying close would allow them to share their body heat. Kirara knows better however. Wagging her tails she gives a feline smile. Sango fell in love with Miroku long ago, as he had her. Both have been much too afraid to admit to these feelings however. Kirara coos softly in mourning, wrapping her tails around herself for comfort. Her mistress is terrified of losing another loved one. The priest is frightened that should his Kazzanna take him…Sango will be hurt. In truth, they both fear the same thing.

A faint rustling noise adverts Kirara's attention to a different area of the small hut. Her feline gaze lands upon Inuyasha, a fascinating being who she instantly found herself liking, despite the fact that he is indeed half dog-demon. The silver-haired teen lets out a soft yawn, flashing sharp white fangs before he settles down again, snuggling into the one he holds in his arms. Kirara purrs happily, her tails swishing side to side. It didn't take long for her to realize that the hanyou and his companion, a kind miko, were meant for each other. Kagome was the first to start to question her feelings, and Inuyasha soon followed suit. Before long it became apparent to all but the miko and hanyou that they truly need one another to be happy. This strange mystery of selected amnesia has only proven that point further. Without the presence of the other, the two found themselves extremely forlorn, longing for something that they just couldn't find.

Letting out her own yawn, Kirara bounds around the room again, and then chases her tail energetically. It cheers her up to think that her four companions have finally begun to apprehend that their feelings are heartfelt and returned. Maybe the two couples will at long last get together. Growing bored now, as thinking upon the subject of romance can grow tedious after a while, Kirara pads over to a window and leaps up upon the sill. She sniffs the cold air seeping in with curiosity. By the scent of the air, it's late morning, around nine or so. Yet the others are still fast asleep, an extremely rare occurrence, and even Shippo isn't awake to play with. Deciding to let them continue sleeping, for they all deserve a break, Kirara bounds back down to the floor and slinks back over to her mistress. Yawning again, she curls up next to Sango and snuggles into the blanket. A soft purr follows shortly after, and it doesn't take long for her to fall into a welcome slumber…

---

"Inuyasha! Come here!" Grinning happily, Kagome spins around, the snow around her fluttering about in a dance. The hanyou trudging through the cold wet slush tries not to notice how strikingly beautiful she is, surrounded by the purity of freshly fallen snow.

"Shut up already! I'm comin'!" Grumbling lowly, he finally joins her side, tucking his arms in his haori sleeves. "Now what do you want?" He tosses his head to the side, much like an annoyed animal, and scoffs faintly, his nose wrinkling rather cutely. In truth he'd rather not stay outside for long. He flat-out lied the day before: his feet _are_ cold. How could they not be? The snow picks up again, flurrying down to add to the already tall drifts of two to three feet. If this keeps up, their little cabin will be buried in no time.

"I wanted to show you something!" Kagome smiles sweetly, her chocolate eyes glittering with joy. He merely blinks at her, half-way annoyed, yet surprisingly curious. Taking his silence as permission to go ahead, she suddenly leans back. Instantly Inuyasha gives a gasp, reaching out to grab her; he realizes a split second later that she meant to fall, and so he lets her, pulling back his hand quickly, praying she hadn't noticed. With a soft pleasing giggle, the young miko plops down into a snow drift. Still giggling, she makes a jumping-jack motion, moving her arms and legs smoothly. Blinking up at him, she stops, smiles, and reaches up. "Help me up?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Growling faintly, the hanyou leans over and wraps his hand around her wrist. In one fluid motion he pulls her back to her feet. After quickly glancing her over, needing to know she's perfectly fine, Inuyasha growls again. Without even thinking on the action, he grabs her shoulder and spins her around; his claws scrape gently against the fabric of her jacket as he brushes the snow off her back, grumbling all the while. She merely blinks, completely taken by surprise. "You're gonna catch sick if you just throw yourself into the snow like that!" His warning is harsh, but Kagome cannot help but smile; he worries as much as she does. Huffing faintly, annoyed at her actions as well as his own, the hanyou looks back to the strange pattern in the snow. "…Hey…" He pauses for a moment, caught by the simple yet intriguing imprint left behind. "That's…"

"A snow angel." She nods in agreement, pleased beyond words by Inuyasha's interest in the childish gesture. Suddenly the hanyou moves, catching her by surprise as he kneels down besides the shifted snow and tilts his head slightly to the left, his golden eyes taking in the simple pattern.

"It's missin' somethin'." He states plainly, his tone as arrogant as ever, yet hidden under the low growl is a hint of childish wonder. Kagome watches in awe as the hanyou leans over and dips a claw into the snow above the angel's head. In one smooth motion he drags his finger through the snow, drawing an oval. "There…!" Pulling his hand back he gives a content smirk, his canine ears perking up. "Perfect." He turns back to smile at his companion, and she finds her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his smile. Not a smirk…but rather a sincere smile. Blushing deeply, she smiles back, and nods. A halo was just what the angel needed.

"Hai…it is…" She agrees, pleased at the snow art that they created…together. Smirking now, he gets back onto his feet, shuddering briefly. Unfortunately for him, Kagome notices. "Inuyasha…" Racing over to his side, she looks up at him worriedly. He blinks in surprise. "We should get back inside." Suddenly he growls and crosses his arms in annoyance.

"Keh! Why? I'm not cold…!" He insists, his eyes flashing. The young miko frowns and glares at him.

"You stubborn jerk! You _are_ cold!"

"I am _not!"_ He snaps, flashing his fangs as he growls in her direction. She frowns at his persistence, and places her hands on her hip.

"You are to! Don't try to hide it from me!" Faint distress adds to her tone, and he pauses slightly, his ears twitching. He doesn't like the faint lift in her voice when she's upset. It worries him… "Now come on…! Let's go back inside and sit down…!" As soon as the words slip from her lips, the rosary around his neck suddenly begins to glow. Inuyasha looks down at in confusion as Kagome blinks in surprise. A split second later the hanyou gives a faint yelp of surprise as he'd thrown face first into a full-body slam into the snow. Kagome gives a squeal and brings her arms up to block herself from the sprinklings of snow thrown her way.

"Oh my god!" Completely stunned by this sudden turn of events, Kagome races to the hanyou's side and kneels down besides him just as he lifts his face from the newest imprint added to the snowy landscaping. " Inuyasha!" He spits out a clump of dirt and snow, as well as a rather impressive string of curses, before looking up at her and growling savagely.

"What the _hell_ happened!" He demands, his golden eyes flashing. Kagome shakes her head as she quickly tries to help him back up.

"I'm not sure! All I said was that we should go inside and sit…_eep!_" With a squeal she looses her grip on the hanyou as he's sent back to the ground with a snow-muffled _'thud'_! "Oh!" He lets out another round of cursing, his entire frame trembling with anger…and cold.

"_STOP THAT!"_ He shouts furiously, lifting his head only to shake it, vainly trying to rid his hair of the snow clumps sticking to the silver strands. Kagome only kneels down, startling him into looking up at her.

"Inuyasha…" He tenses completely, wondering what she's up do. She smiles softly and tilts her head to the side, much like a feline; he shudders, peering up at her from his sprawled out position in the snow. _"…Sit…"_ At the sound of her whisper, quiet and rather gentle, the rosary glows again. This time, however, the resulting pull is softer; with a faint gasp he head jerks down…right into Kagome's lap. Instantly his cheeks grow dark pink, the snow sprinkled against his heated face gradually melting. He trembles violently, unsure of how he's supposed to react.

A gentle touch brushes against his cold ears, and he tenses immediately. His mind races, his thoughts panicking. How is he supposed to react to this? He wants more than anything to be close to her like this, to be as near as he can, to hold and protect her…but there's something tugging at the back of his mind. Something…no…someone…else. Still…his heart flutters almost painfully against his ribs as he feels her fingers against his ears. A moment later he realizes that she's only stroking his hair, brushing the snow away.

"You really shouldn't be so quick to get angry, you know…" Her light scolding is only met by weak grumble. "Now come on…" Smiling softly, she gently tugs on his left ear as the right one gives a faint twitch. "Let's go inside…and have a seat." This time he gives a smirk as he lifts his head, locking eyes with the beautiful miko.

"Sure, wench…let's go…"

---

_-giggles impishly- Wow! Fear the fluff! -beams- Nonetheless, that was quite some fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it, too! And to think, this is still just getting started! Le gasp! Well, until we meet again – Je ne!_

6


	12. Confession

_-blushes deeply- Ooohhh...I am most sorry for not updating! For the last six days I have been as ill as can be! Oh, it was horrid! -giggles and bows- Thankfully I am feeling much better now, and have rushed to the nearest computer to update for my beloved readers! I hope this makes up for the long absence!_

—

**Forgotten**

_Chapter Twelve: Confession_

---

The night air is cold, chilling her to the bone. Kagome shivers and wraps her jacket around her shoulders, trying hard to shield herself from the frosty air. Winter has hit both time eras with full force, and they're all feeling it terribly. Shippo's caught a small cold, proving that even demons get sick. Sango, still rather worried about Miroku, sleepily asked him to join her, and, with Shippo and Kirara snuggling in between them, they fell asleep together again, sharing their body heat.

Kagome peers up at the moon, the mist swirling around the glowing orb mystically. Inuyasha had been asleep as well, leaning against the wall when she left, his head bowed and his arms crossed. It had been hard not to wake him. The young miko gives a slight sniff and shivers slightly as she tromps through the snow. It's getting even colder, and the blankets they have aren't going to be enough. So, naturally, she's decided to go and retrieve a few extremely fluffy and warm blankets from her own time. The last thing they need is to freeze to death.

"_Wench!"_ Startled, Kagome gives a gasp and stumbles in the snow, almost falling down. Instantly she finds herself being tugged back before she manages to hit the freezing cold pile of ice crystals at her feet. "What were you thinkin'?" It takes her a moment to place the fact that the one scolding her has yet to remove his hands from her waist. "Runnin' off in the middle of the night! What are you, crazy?" Kagome blinks, startled, as she's spun around to face her 'captor'.

"Inuyasha! I…it was cold and…"

"So you decided t' go outside an' freeze!" His tone is so harsh and cruel that Kagome has to fight hard not to get offended.

"No! I went for more blankets!" The hanyou growls softly, softening up slightly. Pulling back, he crosses his arms and shuffles a bit in the snow, his bare feet being to really feel the cold.

"Keh…." Kagome shivers and tugs her coat tighter. Deep brown eyes gaze almost sadly up at him. "…Why didn't you wake me?" A bit confused, Kagome cocks her head and starts to question him. He cuts her off shortly. "I could've gone instead." Again she finds herself stopped short before she can reply as Inuyasha growls almost threateningly and grabs her by the waist. Startled, she lets out a soft gasp and almost stumbles before she suddenly finds herself being shoved onto his back. "Now com'on…lets git 'em an' git back." Kagome smiles softly as she drapes her arms around his neck and lays her head on his shoulder, enjoying his warmth and eager to share hers with his.

"…Thanks…" He merely growls in acknowledgement, but she can sense the faint smirk flickering under glittering fangs.

---

"Mom?" Shivering, Kagome slips into the warmth of her house, Inuyasha sneaking in behind her. It's just as cold in the present as it is in his time, and as much as he hates to admit it, he's freezing. It's bitter cold outside, and even full demons are prone to fall to this weather. _"Moooommmm…"_ Inuyasha growls faintly, shaking his head as Kagome calls out again. Snowflakes flutter down from his silver-white hair to melt in mid-fall. Growling softly he shakes his head again and then plops down to sit next to the young miko. Kagome glances down at him in surprise and then finds herself giggling as he growls lowly and begins scratching at an ear with a cold foot.

He growls even more threateningly, scratching harder. His ears are unbelievably cold, leaving them stiff, sore, and itchy. "Where is your mother anyway?" Kagome doesn't answer. Instead she leans over and begins to rub his ears almost amorously, trying to help him warm them up. He goes to snap at her, but then the tender rubbing begins to sink in. Her touch is so warm… so soothing…and he finds himself relaxing greatly. Those golden eyes grow sleepy, fluttering halfway shut as his shoulders slump, a faint growl rumbling in his throat, so soft and gentle it's almost a purr. Kagome gazes at him in amazement.

"…Oh…wow." His thoughts exactly. Without thinking he leans over a bit, moving into her touch. Kagome kneels besides him and smiles warmly, her cheeks flushing. He doesn't really notice, too lost in the extraordinary sensation overwhelming his senses. Abruptly Kagome pulls her hand away and stands up as the sound of footsteps catch her attention. Inuyasha growls lightly, his gaze still sleepy as he blinks up at her and frowns softly.

"_Heeeyyy…"_ He growls, shaking his head a bit. _"…Why'dcho stop?" _His words are a bit slurred, and Kagome has to struggle not to burst out laughing. He sounds so disoriented it's absolutely adorable. He blinks suddenly and lets out a sharp growl. "Hey! What did you _do?"_ He questions demandingly as he finally regains his rationality. Kagome just giggles harder and places her hands over her flushed cheeks.

"Oh my goodness! That was so kawaii!" The hanyou stares at her for a moment before scrambling to his feet and glowering at her. Baring his fangs, he goes to snap some sharp retort, but someone interrupts.

"Kagome, dear? And Inuyasha! What are you two doing here so late? It's almost midnight!" Kagome blushes slightly as her mother shuffles into the room, her nightgown draped over her arm. Apparently she was finally about to head for bed.

"Sorry, Mom, but it was so cold…and we don't have enough blankets." Mrs. Higurashi smiles softly and gives a brief nod before quickly moving down the hall.

"I see, sweetie. Now don't worry, I've got just the thing! Why don't you two get something hot to drink and warm up? I'll be right back!" She makes her departure a moment later, leaving the two teens in the hall silent and slightly confused. After a moment or two Kagome turns to her hanyou friend and grins almost sheepishly.

"Sooo…ya want some hot coco?"

---

Inuyasha sniffs at the drink cautiously, poking at the hard ceramic surface with a claw, the hard nail clicking against the warm mug. "Wuz this again?" He questions curiously, taking the mug in hand at long last. Kagome grins and sips her own drink slowly, savoring the warm liquid happily.

"It's hot coco. Try it!" He wrinkles his nose slightly, still not showing much interest in the drink. "Oh come on!" Kagome smirks at him and leans over the table to add a marshmallow to the steaming beverage. He sniffs at it with little interest. "Would I ever give you something that wasn't tasty?" The hanyou pauses at this valid point. She wouldn't...at least...not to his current knowledge, anyway. A moment later he finally takes a sip of the sweet hot chocolate; he growls his approval and Kagome giggles as he quickly downs the hot beverage. The savory liquid warms him greatly, sending away the chills from earlier.

"Keh…it's alright," he grumbles with a smirk as he snags another marshmallow with a claw. The fluffy white squares are rather addicting. Kagome grins at him.

"Just alright?" With a giggle she dodges the marshmallow tossed at her. "Hey!" Picking up another, she flings it at the hanyou. He moves out of instinct to catch it, and he does…in his mouth. Letting out a rumbling growl he sits back down and munches leisurely on the sugary snack, letting it dissolve slowly in order to catch all of its sweet flavor. "Nice catch," Kagome comments, leaning over the table to set her elbows down in order to rest her chin in her hands. The hanyou cocks a brow. A second later another marshmallow comes her way. Giggling, she leans back to catch it. It lands in her hair instead. "Ewwww!" She pouts, trying to tug it out. Suddenly Inuyasha's at her side, poking at the offending white puffy square with a claw.

"Nice catch." He quips, unable to hold back a smirk. Kagome rolls her eyes and holds still as he pulls it out for her. "There…happy?" Dropping the marshmallow on the table, he moves to sit back down. Kagome doesn't let him. Acting upon pure emotion alone, she suddenly scrambles to her feet and reaches up to tug gently on a doggie ear. The hanyou growls sharply and turns to face in her surprise. She grins rather impishly at him.

"Catch me if you can!" She offers, blowing him a quick kiss before suddenly darting out of the kitchen. Inuyasha can only stand there in shock for a moment. She didn't just…blow a _kiss_ at him…then invite him to…_play_…_did she?_ "Come on, slow poke!" Her call sets him back in motion. Letting out a playful growl he suddenly finds himself chasing after her. Upon entering the living room he finds her leaning over a chair, her brown eyes glowing with a vivacity he's never really seen before. He grins at her, flashing a fanged smile before leaping over the coffee table and making a snatch for her. She dodges his claws with ease, mainly because he purposefully lets her escape. "Gotta do better then that!" She taunts, racing off towards the family room, her footsteps light and hardly heard. Thankfully they both know how to move silently. The hanyou follows without hesitation.

In perfect honesty...he's not sure why he's even playing her silly game. After all, he certainly isn't the type to just fool around! However...her laughter...her smile...her very presence...all grant a sense of warmth that not even the thickest blanket could provide; and so, despite his usual attitude, and much to his own surprise, he finds himself willing and rather...eager...to play. Upon entering the darkened back room, he doesn't even need to search for her. That glorious scent of hers almost overwhelms him, but instead of ignoring it as usual, he takes advantage of it, using it to locate her. A second later he pounces on her, pinning her down.

"Got you!" He growls, pride tinting his usual arrogant tone as he announces his triumphant capture. Kagome laughs at the childish antics slipping through his manner. As much as it pleases her, it also brings back sad memories. Inuyasha never really had a chance to have fun as a child, not with others. This must be one of the first times he's actually played around with someone else. "You call that a chase?" His grumbled statement brings her back to the present. Kagome blinks and looks up at the hanyou with surprise. He smirks at her, his golden gaze pleased and rather playful, a side she rarely gets to see…if ever.

"I'm sorry," she giggles, not squirming at all despite the fact that Inuyasha's got her pinned down with his hands on her wrists as he straddles her, leaving her no choice but to stay where she is. "Next time I'll try harder not to be such easy prey." He growls his approval, his golden eyes growing slightly hazy. Kagome cocks her head, curious as to why he's suddenly growing so content. Much to her surprise he leans forward and begins to nuzzle her neck, a gentle growl rumbling in his throat.

"…_That scent…"_ His voice is so soft that she almost misses it. What scent? _Her _scent? The hanyou shivers slightly and nuzzles her neck again, his grip on her wrists loosening up. That's what's driving him wild? Her scent? Kagome lets out a faint gasp as the hanyou frees a hand to graze her cheek, his claws gentle against her skin. She shudders, not in fear, but rather surprise. Does this mean…that he…truly cares for her? Desires her? Brown eyes widen in shock.

"Inu…Inuyasha!" She gasps, suddenly aware that he's no longer pinning her down, but rather…snuggling…with her. The hanyou grumbles something, but it's much too soft for her to catch. _"…W-what?"_ He growls faintly and nuzzles her neck again, trembling slightly when he lets out a faint sound much like a purr.

"…_Be mine."_ Kagome gasps again, unable to believe her ears. _"…Be my mate, Kagome…be mine…always…"_ She's not sure what's caused this sudden change in behavior, or why he's chosen now of all times to become so affectionate, or even why she suddenly had the urge to tease him so, but she's not complaining in the least. For the longest time she found herself in love with the hanyou, but they remained caught up in a fragile relationship, with so many up and downs, and so many tears and pain-filled nights along the way. After losing him, forgetting the warmth and sense of completion that he provides, she was miserable. Now that she has him back...she doesn't want to let him go. Tears well up in her eyes as she struggles to reply, to give out her answer, but suddenly Inuyasha yanks back sharply, his golden gaze wide and shocked. Pulling away, he shuffles back a few paces and plops down on the ground in astonishment.

"Kagome, dear…Inuyasha. Are you two ready to leave?" Mrs. Higurashi pops her head in and grins at the two dazed teens sitting on the floor. Kagome gives a meek nod as Inuyasha quickly gets to his feet in order to accept the blankets and the packed bags of who knows what from the kind mother.

---

The walk to the well, and then the climb back out of it is completely silent. Neither teen seems to know what to say or even do; the quiet is almost sickening. Kagome glances over at the hanyou, who just keeps walking, not reacting to her at all. In truth he's completely shocked at his own actions. He really has no idea as to why he suddenly spilled out his true feelings. That's not something he just does in the spur of the moment! Normally he's calm and at least semi-collected around her…but that time he just lost control. Suddenly Kagome comes to a full stop and drops her bag in the snow. Startled, Inuyasha turns to face her.

"Wench! What are you…?" She doesn't give him a chance to finish. In one swift movement she shoves the blankets out of his hands and jumps up to wrap her arms around his neck. Startled, he reacts out of instinct, wrapping his own arms around her waist as she presses her lips against his in a fiery kiss. Golden eyes snap open in shock. It takes a moment, but he returns the romantic gesture quite avidly. When they finally pull apart, breathless, he can only stare at her. Her warm brown eyes sparkle as she blushes faintly before giving one more kiss, this time a mere peck.

"…_Baka…"_ She practically purrs, gazing up at him lovingly when she pulls back slightly. _"…I've always been yours. You just didn't see it…"_ He can only stare at her for a moment, but then he growls affectionately and nuzzles her neck, pulling her close as he agrees in full…

—

_-beams and blushes deeply- Wow! Fear the fluff, no? -giggles and claps her hands- And though it seems the climax, it is a climax, but not the climax! There is more to come! Including a deceased miko, a near death, and the revealing of who is responsible for the entire bout of amnesia! -grins and waves- So stay tuned! And thank you all for your wonderful reviews! -bows deeply- You are too kind! Know that I enjoy them greatly! Until next time, my friends! Je ne!_


	13. Nuisance

_Hello again! And welcome to one of my favorite chapters! -beams and bows lowly- Be prepared for a couple more characters, and some faint twists to the plot! Enjoy!_

---

**Forgotten**

_Chapter Thirteen: Nuisance _

---

Glittering ice crystal structures float down to the earth slowly, gradually, dancing upon the soft breezes with a beautiful grace found only in nature. Impassive eyes of gold watch them fall with little interest. The days have gotten colder, and though he himself is far too superior to fall ill, having evolved past the drab weakness of succumbing to a simple cold of all things, he finds himself weary nonetheless. While he is easily able to handle such harsh weather, there is one who is not so capable...

"Hmm..." At the mere sound of the pensive noise, dark orange eyes flicker upwards to gaze at him in full attention. The short old hag smirks crookedly, the small gem in the center of her forehead glittering. He's worrying about something. Though his beautiful face hides any hint of emotion, he still feels; and her special ability, besides tampering with others' lives of course, is sensing others' emotions. Even this almighty Demon Lord, as impassive as he is, cannot hide his true feelings from the powerful empath.

"What troubles you, m'lord?" Her almost teasing voice is rather deep for a woman, but the shaky tone fits her weathered appearance rather well. The tall demon glances over at her only briefly, his golden eyes narrowing in faint disdain. No one questions him, especially not someone as lowly as this old witch. She only smiles crookedly at him, well aware of how annoyed she's making him. He never gives her an answer, however, finding his thoughts much more important than answering her foolish inquires. His worries are his own to deal with.

The temperature has dropped quite drastically over the last few days, and the snow fall has increased with the decrease in warmth. Already the landscape has turned into an endless white sea, blanketed in nearly three feet of snow. Any deeper, and the one on his mind is sure to fall ill quickly... Though his own needs always come first...after all - he cares for _no one_...the idea of taking a long rest keeps coming to mind. A close-by abandoned shrine or temple seems more his style, yet a cave would be better suited to his purpose. After all, a small enclosed room of rock is easier to heat with a fire than a lavishing palace would be. Golden eyes narrow in pure disgust. Since when does he prefer caves to the comfort of a temple?

Only coming up the impressive Lord's waist, the old hag peers up at him with a sly smirk. He's a complicated being, this dog-demon, and she loves trying to decipher complicated beings. After all, though he comes off as caring about none but himself and his own desires, his thoughts are on another. A certain little girl keeps intruding his mind, forcing his thoughts onto her instead. A certain little _human_ girl, to be precise. The old witch gives a muffled cackle of amusement. The almighty Sesshomaru, vicious hater of humankind and their pitiful existence, is fretting over the safety and well-being of a young human child; how entertaining! The powerful youkai glances over, his cold eyes flashing with malice.

"It would be wise...to leave Lord Sesshomaru alone." His very tone is enough to send shivers down anyone's spine, but Haki-Kahu is a stubborn old hag who's not easily intimidated. She only smirks as the tall Demon Lord turns his cold gaze back to the equally chilling landscape. "You have a task to perform. I would suggest you leave, and fulfill your duty..."

"Or else I'll surely regret it." Rolling her orange eyes in playful annoyance, Haki grins and winks at the tall being, chuckling when she gets no response from him, not even a flicker of annoyance. His thoughts are back on the child again, though to any looking, it would seem he is thinking of his own matters once again. He pulls off the selfish 'I need no one' act so well. Pleased that she's beginning to get a glimpse of the true character of the Demon Lord, the old witch bows humbly. "Not to worry, m'lord. I will be certain to uphold my end of our little deal." He doesn't answer, but then again, she hadn't truly expected him to. Instead he continues to look out at the landscape, his golden gaze deadly serious and hauntingly focused.

The elderly witch smiles softly, a true smile, as she observes him carefully. With the breezes tugging on his long silver hair, sending the glittering strands dancing gracefully around his impressive frame, his striking outfit waving in the same breezes, and the moonlight playing over his entire form...he makes quite a picture. The focused expression of deep thought gracing his beautiful features and the misty cloud that slips from his lips every time he breathes only adds to his exhilarating majesty. Without even trying he's strikingly impressive. No wonder human woman finds him imposingly attractive while their men uneasily try to escape his cold glare or foolishly challenge him. Haki smirks, her orange eyes glittering in amusement. Part of her wonders if he even knows what an intense effect he has on demons and humans alike...and if he does, if he even cares. Humming softly, she bows her head in respect as she demonstrates another one of her special talents.

"Oh...m'lord...are you aware? The little one called 'Rin' has fallen ill..." He doesn't move, doesn't respond. The empath smiles softly, however, as faint worry and panic struggle to surface in the silent youkai. He turns slightly to look at her, his gaze colder than ever.

"...You were told to leave..." This time she does shiver involuntarily at the pure power behind his soft words. Yet she offers another crooked smile as she dips down in a more formal bow.

"Yes, m'lord." And with that Haki turns away, making her leave and allowing the impressive dog-demon to be alone once again...though she is quite certain he won't be on his own for long.

—

"_Inuyasha...quiet...!"_ Whispering frantically, Kagome slaps her hand over the hanyou's mouth just in time to muffle another curse as it slips through his lips. He growls savagely, furious at his own clumsiness. It isn't a difficult task to merely walk through a door, but somehow he managed to screw it up, tripping into the room in the most unorthodox manner before landing hard on his knees, nearly spilling the bags of food from Kagome's mother.The miko stifles a giggle and removes her hand so that she may help him up. _"That was rather graceful of you!"_ She teases as he scrambles back to his feet.

"_Shut up, wench! At least I'm not nearly as big of a klutz as you are!" _He snaps in annoyance, his fangs glittering, but his cheeks flushed. Grumbling, he places the bags of food upon the floor; his feet are freezing, and nearly numb. Even just walking is difficult, but he's not about to tell Kagome. Part of him stubbornly refuses to admit that he's feeling the harsh cold, as a full demon would have no trouble with it, and confessing that he is indeed suffering from the low temperature is just as bad as pronouncing himself weak. The main reason he won't say anything, however, lies not with his pride, but his concern for Kagome. All she needs is to worry even more...especially over him. He'd hate to make her fret...

"_Oh sush! At least I didn't trip coming in the door...!"_ Giggling softly, she pulls gently on his hand and leads him over to the wall. _"Si...oohhh..."_ She had almost told him to sit. He only blinks, too worn down to realize how close he came to tasting the floor. _"Have a seat!" _She insists, pointing down to her sleeping bag, which is lying where the hanyou normally rests. He narrows his eyes and crosses his arms, huffing faintly.

"_Keh! Why should I?"_ He demands, keeping his voice as soft as she...so that they don't wake their peacefully sleeping friends...and growling despite himself. She may be the one he cares about more than anything...but he still doesn't like being told what to do! Smiling impishly, Kagome places her hands on her hips. He glares at her, annoyed at how big of a nuisance she can be.

"_Because if you don't...I'll_ make _you!"_ Leaning forward, she plucks at his necklace, smirking as she lets the strand of beads fall back into it's proper place. Inuyasha lets out an unhappy growl before folding his knees and plopping down on the sleeping bag with a faint 'thud', all the while cursing out a 'stupid rosary' and a certain time-traveling miko. Kagome giggles happily as she turns around to the blankets she had set on the floor just moments before the hanyou had made his graceless entrance into the cabin. She wouldn't have really 'sat' him...but he doesn't have to know that! _"Right then! Just hold on a moment, kay?" _He only blinks up at her, his anger slowly melting away as he watches her take a blanket and unfold it.

Moving silently, with a maternal grace that she's always possessed, she leans over and gently drapes the thick blanket upon the four snuggled together on the floor. Kirara gives a soft happy mew and wriggles deeper under the downy cover, her small frame naught but a slight lump under the fabric. Miroku, on the other hand, lets out a content sigh at the added warmth and pulls Sango closer to him. As fast asleep as he, she hums in pleasure and cuddles against his chest, seeking his presence even whilst sleeping. Shippo only yawns before settling down again, warmer than ever with the new blanket and the two humans on either side of him. Kagome smiles softly at the sight of them, all cuddled together, much like a true family.

"_...Hey..." _Giving a faint jump of surprise, she glances over her shoulder to spy Inuyasha, still seated where she told him to stay, with the other blanket resting besides him. Peering up at her in the calmest of manners, he reaches out a clawed hand; she merely blinks at him, startled by his invitation. He calmly keeps his eyes locked with hers and nods his head slightly. _"Com'ere..."_ His tone is soft, welcoming...and extremely gentle. Blushing deeply, she hesitates for only a moment before reaching out, and gently sliding her hand into his open palm. He wraps his fingers around her own and gently pulls down, guiding her into his lap.

Her cheeks blaze an even darker shade of pink as she sits on his folded legs, and places her hands on his chest; his heart races under her fingertips, fluttering as fast as her own. She blinks in surprise; he is as nervous as she, despite his cool demeanor. Suddenly the blanket is draped over her shoulders, and she gives a faint gasp of surprise when he pulls her close, wrapping the downy cover even tighter around them. Still blushing deeply, but unable to help but smile bashfully, she snuggles against him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"_Warm enough?" _He whispers softly, speaking quietly for more than the obvious reasons. Failing to notice that he's blushing nearly as darkly as she, Kagome nods and lets out a happy hum of contentment.

"_Yes...you...?"_ He smirks and gives a nod, tilting his head down to bury his face in her hair. That glorious scent of hers graces his sensitive sense of smell, sending his heart into overdrive. He doesn't mind in the least.

"_Yeah...I'm fine..."_ More than fine. This is a paradise of its own accord. Kagome shifts slightly in his arms, her slender form relaxing in his tender but protective hold as she quickly falls victim to somnolence. Just as drowsy as she, the hanyou stifles a yawn before nuzzling her neck again, greedily cherishing her scent, warmth, and very presence. Vaguely, in the far depths of his mind, he finds himself pleased beyond words and glowing with pride...She may be a nuisance at times...but she's all_ his_.

---

"_Ah...Un...Rin doesn't feel very well..."_ The two headed demonic beast lets out a low rumble at the weak whisper and turns both heads towards the little one curled up, leaning against its side. Ah nuzzles the young child's cheek, snorting softly as even it realizes that she's much warmer than normal. Giving a grunt of worry, Un turns its attention towards their surroundings. Jaken is gone for now, having left nearly a week ago for some 'family gathering', though his excuse seems rather questionable. Does the little toad-like imp even _have_ a family? Suddenly Rin erupts into a fit of coughing, her tiny frame shaking with each harsh wheeze. Whimpering, she snuggles closer to the large beast, struggling to get warmer. Ah and Un curl up around the youth, and she reaches up to grab the soft mane gracing Un's neck. With a sigh she closes her eyes and shudders violently.

Her clothes are warm, as she's gained a few extra layers over the past week or so, picking up clothes where she could. Lord Sesshomaru had even given her money, impassively slipping a few coins into her hand before nodding towards the village, silently indicating that she visit the woman selling the thicker clothing. She had gladly done so, eager to appease him and thrilled to be allowed to go 'shopping'. Despite her added layers, however, she's still cold. Her entire body aches, as if she was forced to work weeks on end with no time to rest. Coughing weakly, she curls up into a tighter ball, trying to hold in as much heat as she can. The small grove is nearly void of snow, as the tall trees towering around it form a canopy that blocks the very sky from view, but they cannot stop the cold from seeping in.

Perhaps hours passed, or maybe only a few minutes, but suddenly Rin feels herself being lifted, up from the cold ground and into an aura of warmth. Confused, she arduously opens her eyes, panting for breath as she struggles to make sense of what is going on. The embrace around her tightens slightly, and she feels herself being lowered again. Blinking hazy eyes, dimmed with fever, she suddenly realizes what has happened. Lord Sesshomaru is seated on the cold ground, his back against a rather content An and Un; Rin, shivering violently, finds herself resting against his chest, his strong arm cradling her against him, with the warm ruff that she adores playing with wrapped around her as well, providing her warmth and a sense of absolute protection.

Letting out a weak gasp, she glances up at the impressive youkai only to find that he has his eyes closed, as if in rest. Confused, but undeniably thrilled, Rin smiles weakly and turns to cuddle against him. Closing her eyes, she lets out a soft sigh of contentment and relief. She had been frightened, lost in feverish memories of being abandoned and alone, yet she was determined not to give hope. She knew he'd come for her. He always does. Still shuddering, but now only from her illness rather than cold, she lets herself fall into a far less fretful sleep than before.

A single golden eye opens partway in order to gaze at the fevered child; there is no reason in the least for him to aid her through her illness. None. He isn't doing it to help her, or because he wants her better. Not at all. He could care less what happens to her. With a soft pensive thrum, he closes both eyes and allows himself to rest, his sensitive hearing listening for any imposing danger. However...should she die, Tensaiga would surely insist he bring her back to life, and that would just be a nuisance. The sick youth gives a weak cough, and he finds himself pulling her closer against him out of pure instinct. Yes...quite a nuisance indeed...

—

_Oh my! -blushes and giggles sheepishly- I truly enjoyed typing that! Oh, how the plot begins to thicken! Soon, my dear readers, even more pieces will begin to fall into place! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Until next time, my friends! Je ne! _


	14. Payment and Rewards

_Gomen nasai! I'm so sorry!!! I promise I have not abandoned this story! Just put it on a…erm…very long, very unannounced Hiatus! Due to a dying computer, my beloved Godfather falling into a coma (and waking from it!), and countless tragedies as well as happy times, this story has been shoved back into the 'handle later' pile! However I am back now!!! And I apologize over and over and OVER for not announcing my leave!! Hopefully this chapter can sooth any of those who actually remember the story!! (Little-Brit, I hope you're still around!! I am SO very sorry!!! And oh!! I hope your little brother is doing really well and growing up to be quite adorable!!) Sorry, sorry, sorry again!!! Please forgive me, and I hope you enjoy!!_

---

**Forgotten**

_Chapter 14 – Payment and Rewards_

Silence. Such haunting silence. Haunting: an oddly fitting word. After all 'haunting' has become something of a specialty of hers. Dwelling in the darkness, lurking in the shadows, haunting the living. To be alive again. This existence is far from living. Cold. The cold is what truly bothers her. This endless snowfall does not help her in the least. Oh, how she longs to be warm once again…

"Miko." Stern dark eyes shift towards the left, towards where the chilling voice had come from. Such a cold voice…as cold as her heart. There, hidden in the shadows, so very much like herself, is the speaker. A youkai…but not just any youkai. It is the Demon Lord, the impassive half-brother of the hanyou.

"Sesshomaru." His name comes just as coldly as her title had come from him. Utter distrust and dislike. She turns to face him; she might as well at least attempt to be polite. "What can I do for you…?" Surely he did not come all this way just to talk to her. Just as with any male, he only presents himself before her when he desires something. Golden eyes narrow; a soft shudder dances down her spine. Startled, she blinks at him. When was the last time she felt…fear? Unconcerned once again, she shoves the fleeting emotion away. She has nothing to fear any longer. After all…death is the one true fear of all humans…and she is already dead.

He does not answer her question…at least, not with speech. Instead he merely raises his arm, and, moving with a deadly grace, he points towards a dark lump of fabric lying against a tree. She turns to look at it fully, and feels the corners of her lips tug downwards in a slight frown. Her sack? There is nothing in there save for herbal mixtures, medications, and supplies for treating wounds. As she stares at the bag in weak confusion, a slender clawed hand lifts it from the ground. She does not move to take it back. Instead she allows him to walk away with it. He fails to leave, however, and instead comes to a stop a few yards away. She waits in silence; she waits in the cold.

"Do not enter this domain again." The bag is tossed at her feet carelessly, landing in the snow with a soft thud; she gazes up at him, dark eyes flashing, yet her cold pretty face is set in an impassive expression. It is true that these are 'his' woods, and perhaps she should not have passed through. A glass jar glitters in the moonlight, his pale slender fingers wrapped about it in a rather negligent manner. "Consider this…payment for your disregard to the boundaries." She looks to the bag once again, then lifts her gaze towards…the empty woods. Gone without a trace, and she remains, left in the cold once again.

Kneeling down, she slips her fingers into the sack, and pushes the fabric aside. Her steely gazes sweeps over the contents quickly. Those cold eyes widen slightly in surprise, for it was the least expensive item that the youkai took – a simple herbal mixture used for lowering fevers. Shaking her head, the dead miko lifts the bag and drapes it over her shoulder. A fever medication…? Odd. Something, far in the depths of her mind, stirs. Perhaps, if she would only listen, she would come to realize just why the Demon Lord wanted such an odd item. It is not, however, her problem. No need to focus on events that mean nothing to her. Turning around, she makes her leave from the dark woods, as promised. The snow falls in silence around her, and, for the briefest moment, her eyes grow…sad. Once again she must move on…into the cold emptiness that is her existence…

---

"'Ey! Lovebirds! Git up!" Startled, Sango jerks awake, her gray eyes snapping open in surprise. Out of instinct, her body lurches forward, prepared to defend, fight, whatever is necessary. However there is a slight flaw to her strategy, for instinct does not take into account the actions of a groggy wounded monk. The moment she pulls away, his grip around her waist tightens, and, with a faint gasp of surprise, she finds herself jerked back down. Landing fully on her back, she gazes at the wooden ceiling in true shock, her pale cheeks holding a weak rosy hue. The moment Inuyasha suddenly appears in her vision however, leaning over to smirk triumphantly at her, her blushing only increases. "Don't you look comfortable," he taunts her teasingly, his golden eyes glittering playfully. Part of her mind registers that as odd as this is, she rather…likes…having him in such a wonderful mood, however the rest of her mind is screaming in defiance at his implied remark.

"Hey, Sango!" Shippo scurries over to land upon the arm draped over her middle, earning a faint muffled grumble of protest from the still sleeping monk. Grinning broadly, the little kitsune wags his tail in glee as he leans forward to speak to her. "Kagome made breakfast!! Come on!! It smells really good!" Before she even has time to take his words into account, Inuyasha leans over and snatches the fox by the tail. "Hey!! Lemme go!!" He protests, squirming in his grip. "Leggo!! Inuyasha!" The hanyou only smirks, flashing his fangs as he throws the young demon onto his shoulder; startled, Shippo clings to the red fabric of the hanyou's haori instinctively.

"I'm hungry, and your constant chatter is keeping me from eating!" Tossing his head back in annoyance, his long mane of silver hair dancing about his slender form, Inuyasha returns his golden gaze to the flushed young woman pinned down on the floor. "As for you and that slug of a monk!! Kagome refuses to let me eat until we're all present! So hurry up, damn it! I'm starved!" With that he turns heel and marches off, leaving the confused demon-huntress alone with the sleeping priest.

For a few moments that last an eternity, she simply lies there, her still groggy mind struggling to sort out a few troubling questions and their answers. One…why is Inuyasha in such a chipper mood? His smirks were close to actual smiles, and his golden eyes glittered with a content ease. After a few moments' contemplation, she decides that it must be because of Kagome; the half-demon and the miko have been spending quite a bit of time together, supposedly to try to clear their foggy memories, however she has the inkling that there is much more to it than that. Now then…question two. Why is she on the floor? Simple – she was obviously sleeping. Moving onto number three, yes, she was sleeping, but just why in the Seven Hells was she sleeping with Miroku!?

"…_Ugh…L-lady…Sango…?"_ When he speaks, his breath tickles her ear, earning a faint gasp and a vivid addition of red to her cheeks. Turning quickly to look at him she accidentally brushes her nose against his own, they are that close to one another; her heart nearly pounds out of her ribcage in a blind panic. His sleepy violet eyes are hazy and completely bewildered, but the moment he realizes just how close they truly are, they clear in horrified shock; he gains a dark blush to rival her own as he yanks back, pulling his arm off of her sharply. "My apologies!" He gasps, pained, as he winces visibly, agony shooting down his arm from the deep wound.

"C-careful!!" Sango warns him instantly, sitting up to make a grab for him. He slouches slightly as he leans forward, almost pulling away from her touch.

"I am fine!" He assures her too quickly, his cheeks somehow managing to grow a shade darker. While he is far from 'fine', he cannot bear to see her look so worriedly. Needless to say, he still has not come to the realization that she is going to worry no matter how healthy he is. She frowns softly as the memories of the past few nights come flooding back. While he has been getting better, his recovery is still agonizing slow; the cold weather is not aiding him in the least. What he needs is to stay warm, and rest.

"Oh, of course you are," she suddenly quips, crossing her arms over her chest as she releases a faint huff of annoyance. Getting to her feet, she brushes at her long ebony hair and tilts her head back. "Kagome is serving breakfast – I suggest you come on before Inuyasha really gets annoyed." He flashes her a rather impishly grin as he pushes his blanket to the side, only to instantly regret it as the cold begins to sink in. Catching his shiver, Sango bites down on her bottom lip before kneeling before him. "Stupid Houshi." Slender hands grab at the blanket with a deft ease; in one swift movement she gently drapes the smaller of the blankets around his shoulders. "You catch sick, and you'll _never_ get better."

"…Um…yes, well…" For some odd reason he cannot get the words out. Lately Sango has been rather…gentle…with him. It may be due to the reason that he has not really been perverse lately, not enough to earn a slap, but there is a faint tugging of an idea in the back of his mind that tells him there may be more to it than that. "Breakfast does sound like an excellent idea," he suddenly states as his stomach gives a faint rumble of agreement. The beautiful young demon-huntress flashes him a stunning smile as she offers him her hands, an invite to be aided to his feet. He grins softly, and accepts, slipping his slender fingers through hers. With her assistance, he manages to stand, wavering only slightly as a faint dizzy spell throws his balance off.

"Careful, Houshi-sama," she warns gently, her arm instinctively coming to wrap around his waist. "If you pass out, you miss breakfast, which means Inuyasha and Shippo will have to fight over your share." He grins warmly, his violet eyes glittering in faint amusement. "And we cannot have that, now can we?" Chuckling, he shakes his head, earning a true smile from Sango. "Good…now let's go eat!"

---

_Ugh! Again I apologize for not updating over such a long long LONG time!! I should be able to update at least once a week (perhaps twice, all depending), though I may surprise any remaining readers with random chapters! I apologize again!! Gah!! Such a long time!! I hope that made up for it!! I'm not so certain I like the second part… (I seem to do better with that haunting/angsty/mysterious type of setting…heehee!) but I can live with it!! Please feel free to review!! Take care, all!! Je ne!_

_Oh! And to any who have read my other story – I will be updating on that very soon! Within the next few days! Yes indeed!_


End file.
